Team Obito
by Jonathan112
Summary: Summary inside. I did this for fun. Follows the Naruto storylinge the best I could do. Rated T for blood, censored swearing, and Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Rated M for gore. I own nothing but my OC Siren (Klaxon)
1. Prologue: Meeting Team 7

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OC Siren (Alternate version of Klaxon). Title probably isn't original, sorry if I unintentionally copied somebody else's title. Everything up to the Kannabi Bridge Mission with Kakashi, Obito, and Rin happened but Obito did not get rescued by Madara and is a good guy and is Team 7's sensei. Kakashi has Obito's left Sharigan still. At times Obito will act like Tobi (why? because I'm a Tobi fan). Might need help with certain things in this story, so look for it at the end of each chapter.

Story line will try to stay close to original storyline but may be randomness at some points. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Team 7

Rays of sunlight entered the room of Obito Uchiha who groaned in protest before his one eye fluttered open and it caught the sight of his alarm clock.

3:45PM

He sat up and looked at the floor in a daze before the time clicked in his mind.

"I'M LATE!" yelled Obito which caused the birds outside his apartment to fly away at the sudden outburst. He got up, got dressed, brushed his teeth, grabbed his orange mask (which he replaced his ruined goggles with after the Kannabi Bridge mission) and ran out the door and towards the Ninja Academy.

'How did I sleep in an extra three-and-three-quarters hours? My alarm clock should have woken me up.' thought the Uchiha as he ran towards his destination rushing past Kakashi who had recently failed another batch of genin and was currently reading one of the many Ich Icha books he had. Kakashi sighed as he glimpsed Obito run by.

'You never change do you Obito?' thought Kakashi to himself before he flipped to the next page.

Obito skidded across the floor as he turned a corner leaving a long black skid mark on the floor as he ran towards the room his new genin squad was.

'Please still be there.' thought Obito panicking.

Once near the door, he dusted himself off, straightened his mask and opened the door.

*THUMP*

He looked down and picked up a chalkboard eraser and then looked at his students.

"HA! Got ya!" laughed a blonde with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks (3 each) and wearing a "come kill me" bright orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto, you idiot! I'm sorry, sensei. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to reason." said a girl wearing too much pink, pink hair, and a high forehead.

"Hn." said a raven-haired boy wearing very depressing colors.

"So I have a overly-hyper knucklehead, a fangirl banshee, and an emo of a nephew as my squad...my first impression...I hate ALL of you." said Obito with a frown behind his mask and the three newly graduated genin glare at him, "Meet me on the roof."

Obito then uses Kumai and arrives on the roof. A few minutes later his squad arrives and he leans against the railing.

"Okay, now that we're all here-" began Obito only to be interrupted by...

"~Obito!~ You forgot about me! Why didn't you tell me you were getting a genin squad today?" said a man as he hung upside down from a tree branch, his blue-green spiral mask covering his face. The man's black cloak covered up a bare chest and the blue pants that were ripped at the knees he was wearing.

"Hello Siren. You joining this squad?" said Obito rubbing his forehead.

"Yep! Were you going to do introductions?"

"Yes, now please BE QUIET!"

"Sorry."

"Now, as I was saying, how about we introduce ourselves?"

"What do you mean sensei?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"Oh, your name, things you like, things you dislike, dreams for the future, etc." replied Obito.

"How about you go first, so we know what to do?"

"Okay. My name is Obito Uchiha, but you can call me Obito or Tobi, doesn't matter. My likes are; none of your business, my dislikes are stuck-up ninja who only care about themselves or follow the rules too strictly and those who abandon their comrades. My dreams for the future...not really sure yet." said Obito calmly and the three genin sweat-drop.

All three genin thinking: 'Gee, he only gave us his name and what he dislikes. How helpful.'

"What about him?" asked the blonde pointing at Siren.

"Siren, remove your mask for this." said Obito.

"Okay!" said Siren as he began removing his mask.

*Horrible Monster Sounds*

"OOPS! I had my face set for horrible monster! Sorry!" said Siren upon seeing the three kids' pale and wide-eyed faces. He removed his mask to reveal a face that was two-thirds covered by a black clothe.

"Remove the second mask too." said Obito chuckling at the three's reactions to that joke.

Siren removes the second mask to reveal a scar over his left eye and four on his left cheek but overall he didn't look ugly and upon the pink-haired girl seeing his face, she had stars in her eyes and then she fainted.

"Please don't let her become a fangirl." muttered Siren to himself, "Anyway, my name is Siren, formerly Klaxon, do not ask why I changed my name because it is none of your business. My hobbies are training, swimming, making new friends, and lava surfing. My dislikes are cold temperatures, those who abandon their friends, being called a coward, and those who don't go full out against me in any fight. Dreams...still deciding." said Siren, "Also I'm intelligent but highly insane."

"Why is there fur on your arm?" asked the blonde.

"Simple. I'm half dragon, half wolf."

All three: "WHAT?!"

"Don't believe me? Here, I'll show you." said Siren removing his hood to reveal to wolf ears among black dreadlocks.

"Where's the dragon part?" asked the blonde again before he ducked under a green fireball.

"There. Happy?" said Siren replacing the hood and all three nod.

"Okay. You, loudmouth, go." said Obito pointing to the blonde.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, helping people out, and Ramen. I dislike jerks and emos and the three minutes you have to wait for the water to boil..."

Everybody tunes out Naruto's Ramen dislike on the water.

"And my dream is to become the best Hokage ever!" finished Naruto with a big grin on his face.

"Nice dream." said Siren smiling revealing his sharp teeth making them cringe, "You, pinky, go."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are...*glances at Sasuke*...my dreams for the future...*glances at Sasuke again, giggles and blushes*" said Sakura.

"And your dislikes?" asked Obito.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura causing said blonde to become wide-eyed and sad.

'Harsh.' thought Siren.

"And now, finally the emo." said Obito pointing to the raven-haired pre-teen who gave him a glance that said "you know who I am" and Obito gave him a glare back that said "do it anyway".

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have nothing I like and I hate everything. What I have isn't a dream but a goal and I will achieve it. I plan to kill...a certain someone." said Sasuke. The atmosphere was dark after Sasuke said those words.

"Okay! Tomorrow we do the true final test." said Siren replacing his mask to his face.

"WHAT?!" shouted Naruto, "We just graduated! I thought it was pass the test in the Academy and you were a genin."

Both Obito and Siren give dark chuckles.

"The true test is to see who has the most potential as genin and there is a 67% failure rate. Out of the 27 graduates, only 12 will make it. The rest go back for another year." said Obito.

"T-that's not fair!" said Sakura.

"You can't argue with it. Oh, meet at Training Ground 5 at 5AM tomorrow...and skip breakfast. You might puke if you do have breakfast." BYE!" said Siren before he disappeared in black mist.

Obito waved goodbye before he used Kumai and warped away. The three genin got up and went home and prepared for the next day.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry if I did poorly with this but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Suggestions and ideas welcomed.


	2. Bell Test, 1: Naruto

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bell Test, 1: Naruto

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived at 5AM tired and hungry, Naruto still wiping the sleep from his eyes. They waited a good four hours before Obito made it to the training grounds.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

"Sorry, traffic was murder and I had to help an old lady get her cat out of a tree." said Obito giving an eye-smile.

"Liar!" snapped Naruto.

Suddenly of puff of smoke appeared along with confetti.

"TA-DA!" said Siren with childish glee.

"The lesson today is..." said Obito pulling something from his vest pocket.

*Jingle*

"...get these two bells from me before noon. Siren will help me defend them."

"But sensei, there's only two bells and three of us." said Sakura.

"Hmm, oh well. Two of you will pass, the other will go back to the Academy. And be sure to come at us with the intent to kill or else you won't get the bells." said Obito with a grin behind his mask.

"Ready..." said Obito before Naruto charged forward with a kunai in hand but in a flash he had razor sharp claws against his neck and his own kunai pointed at the back of his skull.

"Obito-sempai didn't say go yet Naruto. You're too hasty and that could get you killed. Hehehe!" said Siren childishly.

"Wha-" was all Naruto could get out due to not only shock but with how close the claws were to his jugular.

"You may continue Obito." said Siren giving an eye smile.

"Go!" said Obito and Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the tree-line as Siren disappeared in black mist leaving Obito and Naruto in the clearing. Obito put his hands behind his head and leaned back but not too much and his posture showed relaxed alertness.

"Come on and fight!" yelled Naruto looking at his sensei with determined eyes.

"Why? I'm a jonin, you can't beat me by yourself Naruto." said Obito with his eye closed.

"Oh yeah? Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Wait, WHAT!?" said Obito snapping to attention at that and five Narutos appeared from puffs of smoke and charged the masked jonin, "That's a jonin-level jutsu! How is that possible when you're just genin straight from the Academy?!"

A clone threw a punch directed at Obito but the punch and the clone phased right through him and Obito turned around and kicked the clone right in the butt sending said clone through a field goal shaped tree.

"It's good!" said Tobi making the hand signs for "good field goal".

(Side note: Obito is when he's more serious yet laidback and Tobi is for toying with his opponents.)

Another clone swung a kick for Tobi's head but it too phased through him and Tobi caught his kick on the other side and started spinning around at very high speeds.

"Round 'n' round he goes, where he goes when we stop nobody knows! Wheeee!" said Tobi as he released the clone that flew face-first into a tree and dispersed upon impact. Another clone charged but Tobi just kicked that one in the gut and it dispersed. The last two clones charged and Tobi easily dispersed them and then he looked at Naruto who threw a kunai at him and Tobi caught it with two fingers.

"You shouldn't play with sharp weapons, you could hurt yourself." said Tobi before he threw it back and it nailed Naruto in the foot who jumped and clutched his now (barely) bleeding foot, "I told you so."

Tobi suddenly pulled tons of paper bombs from hidden pockets on his vest and pants until he couldn't even see over the top of the pile.

"Minefield Great Plain Jutsu!" said Tobi jumping into the ground and placing the bombs all around Naruto who was shell-shocked. Tobi popped out of the ground and gave a double thumbs up, "It's all set!"

The paper bombs began glowing and Tobi tried to pull himself from the ground, "Uumph...Whoops."

He couldn't get free and he began panicking until the bombs exploded catching him in the blast and igniting him but only for a second. Naruto was tied to one of the three logs in training grounds when an ear-splitting scream pierced the air.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and sorry if this is short but I wanted to drag out the Bell Test a bit. Please read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.


	3. Bell Test, 2: Sakura

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bell Test, Part 2: Sakura

Sakura ran through the trees as she searched for Sasuke. She had watched in awe as her sensei easily beat Naruto and found him somewhat...funny when he kicked Naruto in the butt and set said blonde through a field goal shaped tree, but she was desperately searching for Sasuke right now.

She came to a clearing and stopped and looked around.

"Psst! Sakura." said somebody from behind her and she turned around and looked right into a red-black "X". Leaves spun around her as she looked distant and then the leaves stopped and everything seemed normal. She looked around in panic.

"Somebody there?! What's going on?!" said Sakura as she looked around frantically.

"Sakura..." came Sasuke's voice behind her.

"Sasuke!" said Sakura in joy until she saw the person she admired.

Sasuke was a pincushion; he had numerous shuriken and kunai sticking out of him as blood dripped violently from his stub of a left arm, his right side showed nothing but a bloody and bony ribcage and his face was scratched up and bleeding and his hair was a bloody mess. She watched in horror as a Predator ripped his head off.

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs that made nails scratching against a chalkboard sound like music.

"I may have over done it with the genjustu." mused Siren to himself as Sakura fainted.

* * *

10 Minutes Later; Training Ground Clearing

Siren dragged an unconscious Sakura to the logs and tied her up Naruto became enraged at how pained to she looked.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?! WHAT'D YOU-" yelled Naruto before Siren shoved a sock in his mouth.

"Put a sock in it!" said Siren.

"Now all that's left is my nephew." said Obito before he and Siren were impaled in the neck by at least ten shuriken and kunai.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	4. Bell Test, 3: Sasuke

Author's notes: I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bell Test, Part 3: Sasuke

Before the two jonin hit the ground, they disappeared in a poof of smoke and were replaced by logs...or at least Obito was. Naruto's eyes widened at the lifeless form of Siren before he felt the tight ropes wrapped around him came undone and he saw Sasuke untie Sakura and pick her up. He made a "shush" gesture with his free hand before he sped off with Naruto on his heels and the two arrived in a heavily dense foliage area.

"SASUKE, YOU MURDERER! I KNEW YOU WANTED TO KILL SOMEBODY, BUT THAT-" yelled Naruto before Sasuke shoved the sock back in his mouth.

"Shut it dobe! And watch." said Sasuke pointing to where Siren was. Siren got up and pulled out the ten shuriken and kunai puncturing his neck and the wounds healed. He got up, stretched and disappeared in black mist. Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"AAH! WHAT IS HE?! HE DIED FROM THOSE WEAPONS IMPALING HIM IN THE NECK AND HE GETS RIGHT BACK UP AS IF IT NEVER HAPPENED!" yelled Naruto before Sasuke clamped his mouth shut.

"I said shut it dobe! I figured out what this test is really about." said Sasuke crossing his arms.

"What?"

"Teamwork."

"Huh?"

"You really are an idiot. Listen, there are two jonin, two bells, three of us; how do you expect to get the bells from them?"

"It doesn't work when you go it alone, so..."

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'll give you a hint. Three squad members..."

"Teamwork?"

"Yes."

"So we have to work together to be able to get the bells?"

"Yes."

"And here I was hoping you'd get sent back to the Academy." muttered Naruto under his breath. Sasuke barely heard what he said and just rolled his eyes before the two, and later Sakura after she woke up, discussed a battle plan.

* * *

30 Minutes Before Noon

"Got any 3s?" asked Obito as he and Siren played "Go Fish!".

"Go fish." said Siren and Obito drew a card.

"Got any 3s?"

"WHAT?! You said you didn't have any!"

"I lied."

"Cheater." muttered Obito as he handed Siren his card.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto and thirty clones appeared on the training ground.

"We'll pick this game up later." said Siren grabbing every card and putting them into a hidden pocket. The two Jonin got into a taijutsu match with the clones and no clone got a hit on them but Sasuke suddenly appeared behind them.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" said Sasuke as he spit a fair sized fireball at the two who were caught in the blast.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" yelled Tobi as he ran around on fire yet Siren seemed to enjoy the fire burning his skin.

"I surf lava, this is nothing." said Siren brushing off the flames before he made hand signs, "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"

Sasuke barely managed to dodge the fire attack that Siren fired at him but smirked when Sakura appeared a fair distance away with both bells. The two boys went over to her and Naruto took one before he cut it in two with a kunai.

A burnt Obito walked over to Siren.

"We lost?" asked Siren sadly.

"Yeah..." said Obito shocked...a bit.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Siren throwing a temper-tantrum and everybody sweat-drops.

* * *

Next Day

The group was getting ready for their team photo. The three genin were in front of their two jonin instructors and Siren removed his mask to reveal his face and Sakura once again had stars in her eyes upon seeing his face, Obito decided to keep his on. Siren put his right hand on top of Naruto's head and his thumb brushed something...fuzzy...

'I don't see anything...' thought Siren before he concentrated and saw Naruto flicker, 'He's using a Henge? What for? Oh well, time for that later.'

He smiled and put his metal arm behind Obito's head and gave him "rabbit ears" with two of his fingers and smiled a toothy grin.

"CHEESE!" said Siren.

The picture was taken and Siren looked blinded for a second and stumbled around after the flash and he fell over the nearby railing and the sound of dogs barking reached the group's ears.

"Siren okay, the angry guard dogs broke my fall." said Siren after the last "ruff".

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed. And what is Naruto hiding?

Please read, review, follow, and/or favorite this story.

Ideas and suggestions welcomed.

Next Chapter: The (Infamous) Puddle and the Demon of the Mist


	5. The Puddle and Demon of the Mist

Author's Notes: Same as the last chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story so far.

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

Chapter 5: The (Infamous) Puddle and the Demon of the Mist

Three figures stealthily tracked their prey and hid in the treetops above their target.

"Unit A is in position." said an emotionless voice.

"Unit B in position also." said a female voice.

Their was silence for a bit.

"Unit C are you in position?" came another male voice but more laid back.

"Yeah, yeah. Honestly, when can we go on a _real_ mission?" came another male's voice but this one loud and obnoxious.

Their target bolted from its hiding place and the trio charged after it. A loud and pained scream pierced the air.

"Confirm; does target have a blue bow on its ear?" came the laid back voice.

"Yep. Target; Tora "the demonic cat" captured." said Sasuke.

"AAH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" screamed Naruto as the cat shredded his face.

"YAY! You got the kitty-cat! Be nice to it Naruto." came Siren's childish voice over their earpieces.

"NICE TO IT?! IT'S SHREDDING MY FACE!" yelled Naruto.

"Bring it in guys." said Obito.

Obito and Siren then clutched their ears as Naruto screeched into their earpieces, "_WHEN ARE WE GETTING REAL MISSIONS?! I'M SICK OF THESE LAME D-RANKS!"_

* * *

Hokage Tower; 30 Minutes Later

The team returned to the Hokage Tower and gave Tora back to his owner who was smothering him with "love" and the cat was crying while Naruto was inwardly laughing at the cat's pain while Siren was crying at the cat's pain.

"Okay, we have many more missions available for you. Ranging from weeding, babysitting..." began the Third Hokage (who should really be retired by now) but was interrupted by Naruto.

"No! I want a REAL mission, not one of these CHORES!" yelled the blonde.

"Naruto, you just became genin, you can't just expect to get the higher missions instantly!" snapped Iruka.

"Says you!"

"I HAVE A HIGHER RANK THAN YOU SO SHUT UP!" yelled Iruka using his Big Head Jutsu on Naruto.

"I agree with the dobe." said Sasuke not even looking up.

"And I agree with Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

* * *

10 Mintues Later after the Third's boring lecture on Mission Distribution

"Fine. I'll give you a C-Rank mission." said the Third.

"What? But, Hokage-sama..." said Iruka turning towards the Hokage.

"It's alright Iruka, seeing as how Naruto and his teammates won't settle for anything less...bring in Tazuna."

A door opened and in walked a man that looked to be in his 50s with a sake bottle in hand, a straw hat on his head, and glasses on his nose.

"These are who are gonna protect me? A bunch of snot-nosed brats?" said Tazuna taking a sip from the bottle, "And the short one is an eye sore."

"HA! Who's the short one?" said Naruto before Sakura and Sasuke stand next to him and an imaginary measuring tape appears next to each of them; Naruto the shortest, followed by Sakura, and Sasuke being the tallest.

"WHY YOU-! LET ME AT HIM!" yelled Naruto before he was restrained by Siren.

"Naruto, you can't attack the client." said Siren his voice stern which did not match his personality.

"Okay team, meet at the gate at 8am sharp." said Obito before he warped away.

* * *

Next Day; Gate, 9:30am

The team was waiting patiently...somewhat...for Obito to arrive when he warped in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help an old lady with her groceries and a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." said Obito with an eye-smile.

"LIAR!" yelled the entire group including Tazuna.

"Hey, where's Siren?" asked Sakura looking around.

"Somebody call me?" said Siren appearing behind her causing her to jump into Naruto's arms and he blushed heavily.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON SOMEBODY LIKE THAT!" yelled Sakura before she noticed who was holding her, "PUT ME DOWN YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!"

Naruto complied and put her down gently.

"Sorry if I spooked you. I was out hunting and lost track of time." said Siren rubbing the back of his neck.

"Liar." said Sakura before she noticed the blood dripping from Siren's chin, "Uh...what were you hunting again?"

"Deer. They taste so good raw..." said Siren before he noticed the shocked stares he was receiving, "What?! I'm half wolf! You can't blame my genetics for my habits!"

The group then leaves the village and start walking towards the Land of Waves.

* * *

4 Hours Later

After walking a few miles, Siren runs ahead and when they catch up to him they see him splashing in a puddle and then when he sees them he gets out of the puddle and shakes himself off, spraying them with water and then his fur puffs up.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" cried Sakura, stars in her eyes.

"Ngh! NO, NO, NO! SIREN NOT CUTE, SIREN SCARY! SIREN NOT CUDDLY, SIREN...THE EXACT OPPOSITE!" yelled Siren running away from Sakura but she caught him and put in a death hug and he struggled to try to get away but she started scratching between his ears and his tail came out and it started wagging (he can switch between wolf and dragon tail or a cross between the two). He caught the surprised stares from the group and he freed himself and (gently) pushed Sakura away.

"Not now Sakura, we're on a mission. Mission comes before petting the wolf/dragon Hybrid between the ears." said Siren sternly and glad he was wearing his mask because he was as bright as a tomato underneath. He began walking and he pulled his tail back under his cloak and then sent a quick glance at Naruto.

'Why am I smelling Ramen and fox on the kid? I know he's the Kyuubi's jailor but that shouldn't mean I can smell the fox. What is the kid hiding?' thought Siren to himself. The group was completely unaware of the puddle that Siren was splashing in a few minutes before had formed into two figures and the next thing they knew Obito was wrapped up in a bladed chain and was sliced into thousands of pieces that splattered to the floor.

"EEEK! Obito-Sempai!" cried Siren hiding behind Tazuna.

"Figures, the second jonin is a coward." remarked one of the attackers as he ran towards Tazuna but everybody froze upon the massive amounts of killing intent released into the air after said remark.

"Coward? Did you just call me a coward?" said Siren pulling of his mask to reveal instead of blue eyes, blood-red eyes, "DID YOU?!"

Everybody paled considerably upon seeing the two attackers ripped apart limb from limb, blood spraying everywhere, the bloodcurdling screams of pain from the two, and Siren eating parts of them. After he killed them, he calmed down.

"Sorry you had to see that." said Siren giving a bloody smile and at that point Obito reappeared, perfectly fine, and everybody except Siren looked back at were his "remains" to see a sliced up log.

"Those two weren't just any chunnins, they...were the Demon Brothers, missing-nin from the Village Hidden in the Mists. At first I was just thinking they were being stupid at attacking two jonin and their genin squad, but upon one of them going for _Tazuna_ before Siren...executed them...I realized something...there's more to this mission than you told the Hokage. This is more than a C-Rank mission." said Obito glaring at Tazuna who was panicking slightly.

"Fine, I'll tell you but not here." said Tazuna.

"Fine." said Obito and the group continued onward.

* * *

45 Minutes Later

After the group was given the "guilt trip" by Tazuna for wanting to abandon him due to the mission now being considered B or A-rank and who was after him, Gato of Gato Industries, they were in a narrow clearing when Naruto suddenly threw a kunai into the bushes and Siren went to check on what he hit and his visible eye bulged.

"NARUTO YOU JERK! YOU NEARLY KILLED A HELPLESS RABBIT!" yelled Siren grabbing said rabbit and holding it tightly.

"WHAT?!" said Naruto before he ran over to Siren and began apologizing to the rabbit, "I'm sorry rabbit, I didn't mean it..."

Obito tuned out the conversation and looked around calmly.

'That's a Snowshoe Hare, but it's supposed to brown in the spring and summer not white. So that must mean it was raised indoors for a substitution...' thought Obito.

"Everybody, DUCK!" yelled Obito ducking down and everybody but Siren ducked and he was decapitated and he dropped the rabbit before he caught his head and put it back on.

"I hate it when that happens." muttered Siren rubbing his neck before he turned to face...Zabuza standing on a large sword embedded into a tree. Everybody paled at the killing intent released by the guy except...

"HI ZABUZA!" said Siren waving at said man.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry if this seemed rushed. Please read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.

Oh and...please LEAVE a REVIEW, I'd like to know what you think of this story but be constructive with the criticism (what I could improve on, etc.).


	6. Swordsman Vs Swordsman

Author's Notes: Same as the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Swordsman Vs. Swordsman

"Do I know you?" said Zabuza glaring at Siren.

"OH! My mask, silly me." said Siren removing his mask to reveal his face and Zabuza just nodded.

"So I come across the son of the Vanquisher, eh? Nothing personal, but I need you to move out of the way so I can kill the bridge builder and be on my way."

"Sorry, not gonna happen."

"Siren-Sensei, who is this guy?" asked Sakura in a defensive stance in front of Tazuna.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist and one of the Eight Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist." said Siren.

"Eight? I thought their was only seven." said Obito.

"That's what we wanted you to think. Skyler was the eighth despite him not being from Hidden Mist and his sword...*shudders*...you never want to see that thing." said Zabuza.

"And I have the sword too, but I prefer my own style." said Siren throwing off his cloak to reveal eight longswords strapped to his back. He threw them into the air and caught them, his tail catching the eighth sword and he charged Zabuza who pulled his sword out of the tree and began blocking with it despite the speed Siren was using when fighting with the swords.

"Come on Zabuza, surely you can fight better than this." said Siren as he swung 4 of his swords at once.

"I would but you seem to forget you have EIGHT SWORDS!" growled Zabuza.

"Oh."

The two clash for several minutes, both receiving various wounds.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" said Zabuza making hand signs near the water and a large water dragon formed and charged Siren.

"EEEEK!" yelled Siren before the water dragon collided with him. The water dragon explodes upon impact and only the eight swords are seen on the ground.

"Hmm, what a disappointment." said Zabuza.

"You need to learn to keep your guard up." said Siren in a dark voice behind Zabuza who turned his head towards Siren, his eyes wide.

"Wha-"

*Flesh getting pierced*

Zabuza looked down and saw a metal fist emerging from his chest and Siren leaned in close and whispered something in the missing nin's ear who's eyes went wide and the bandages covering his mouth became blood stained before his eyes slowly closed and he went limp. Siren removed his metal arm from Zabuza's chest and watched the Swordsman fall and float on top of the water.

"Okay, everybody we continue on with the mission." said Siren cheerfully despite what he had done.

"B-but w-what about Zabuza?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'm certain a certain _somebody_ will come to take the body." said Siren walking back towards the group.

*CRACK!*

Siren's mask broke into three pieces and fell to the ground.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of replacements." said Siren with a toothy grin.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

A figure, roughly 10-12 years old, jumped down from a tree branch and landed next to Zabuza's corpse and the figure reached out for the corpse when Zabuza's eyes shot open and he grabbed the person's hand.

"Haku, we need to pay Gato a visit." said Zabuza his eyes burning with bloodlust.

* * *

END CHAPTER

I hope you enjoyed this little diversion from the original plot but I like Zabuza and I'm not sure on a few things yet, but I just felt like doing this. And sorry if the sword fight was short. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.

Please leave a review.

Don't forget to read, REVIEW, follow, and/or favorite.


	7. Naruto's Secret, Part 1

Author's Notes: Same as the last chapter...do I have to constantly do this, or does everybody know I own nothing but my OC for this story?

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Naruto's Secret Part 1

Team 7 was taking a break at Tazuna's house and Obito was training Team 7 in tree walking while Siren was sitting near a small beach thinking things over.

'Should I just dispel Naruto's Henge in front of the others or do it in a more secluded spot?' thought the Wolf/Dragon Hybrid, 'Secluded spot sounds better. And I know just the way to lure the little pipsqueak to me.'

Siren got up and began constructing a small wooden shed, big enough for an adult and a 13-year-old to stand in and not be cramped, put a pedestal in it and on the pedestal a bowl of nice, fresh ramen.

"Kid's so addicted to the stuff, he won't even realize it's a...trap. Hah ha hah. Siren you are so cunning." said Siren before he cloaked himself and went inside the shed and five minutes later an orange blur enters the shed and starts eating the ramen. Siren quietly shut the door behind Naruto and decloaked. After a few seconds Naruto was done with the bowl and got up and turned around to see Siren with his hands in a certain hand sign and he paled.

"RELEASE!" said Siren.

* * *

Outside the shed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Naruto causing Obito to raise his eyebrow, Sasuke to lose his concentration on the tree-climbing excerise, and Sakura to look towards the direction of the scream.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Please note that if "release" is for genjutsus only, I'm sorry and please PM on what the word to release Henges is. Please read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	8. Naruto's Secret, Part 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

Chapter 8: Naruto's Secret Part 2

Siren watched as Naruto slowly grew two red fox ears, red fur, and three red fox tails and slit-like pupils but they kept their bright blue coloring, and his canines became somewhat sharper and jutted out of his mouth a bit.

"What'd you do that?" asked Naruto curling in on himself.

"1) Because when we took the team photo I felt your ears, 2) You smell like ramen and fox, 3) I don't keep my appearance that much of a secret." said Siren counting them off on his fingers.

"You don't get attacked by the villagers for looking like a wolf, me on the other-hand, I'm attacked due to me looking like the Nine-Tailed Fox." said Naruto sadly.

"You want to know something about my past kid?" said Siren removing his new mask.

"Huh?"

"You think you've had a hard life? Sure you get beat and attacked by the villagers, but have you ever been...shot at?"

"No...I've only had kunai and shuriken thrown at me."

"When I was chased out of my home when I was 15, they shot at me and chased me with the usual angry mob setup, pitchforks and torches, until I was cornered on the Seaside walls and...well...I jumped into the water from about 10,000 feet, swam for three months and came to an isolated island, and I was stuck there for THREE years. I had to defend myself from the dangers of the island for my entire stay. I built a mine and a foundry there just so I could get back to the mainland. I used the foundry to make a metal boat, and well...*shudders*...I fell into molten titanium. Do you have any idea what it's like to have your skin melt off and your bones getting covered in molten titanium that slowly cools and then your skin grows back!? Very painful and very unpleasant! And while I was stuck on the island I went insane, still am and I'll never be sane again but insanity does have it's strong points."

"Like what?"

"Being able to defy certain laws of things. Now, then...how about we head back to the team?" said Siren replacing his mask.

"I'm not going." said Naruto looking down.

"Why?"

"Look at me! I'm a freak! They'll probably make fun of me or attack me due to the stupid fuzzball adding these characteristics to me."

"I don't see them doing that, besides I think Obito figured you out too."

"Fine...but you have to keep your mask off...and your hood too."

"Why?"

"If they attack me, I want Sakura to be distracted by you."

"Ngh! Why you little- Fine." said Siren as he removed his mask and hood to reveal his wolf ears and his eyes turned a grey-blue.

"What's with your eyes?" asked Naruto looking at Siren's eyes.

"They're blue when I neutral or happy, red when angry, and grey when sad or miserable. Miserable has a blue tint though." explained Siren before he opened the shed door and walked out, Naruto following him slowly from behind.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

Siren walked into the clearing and the two genin and Obito noticed instantly he wasn't wearing his mask or his hood.

"Siren-sensei, who screamed?" said Sakura.

"Naruto, who has been keeping a secret from us, was the one who screamed. He hid what he truly looked like from us due to fear. Now then, come on kid." said Siren and after a few seconds Naruto walked in front of him, head down. The blonde Genin lifted up his head and gave a sheepish smile.

"Hi." said Naruto nervously and Sakura's mouth hit the ground while Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Naruto expected Sakura to ran up and squeeze him to death but instead...Obito did.

"HE'S SO CUTE! TOBI GET CUTE FOX-CHILD AS STUDENT!" said Tobi as he put Naruto into a death hug causing Naruto's face to become purple from lack of air.

"Uh, Tobi...I think you're killing him." deadpanned Siren and then Tobi looked at Naruto and put him back on the ground gently and dusted him off.

"Tobi sorry Naruto! Tobi's a good boy right?" said Tobi cheerfully.

"Yes...*gasp*...Tobi...*gasp*...good boy...*gasp*" gasped Naruto trying to get air back into his lungs. Naruto was suddenly punched in the face by Sakura.

"Naruto, you idiot! Why'd you keep this from us?! Your own team?!" snapped the pink-haired Genin.

"I...I...I did it because of how the village treats me." said Naruto looking away.

"What?"

"The villagers treat him poorly and cruelly because of a certain...tenant he has within him and I'm sure you two can figure it out." said Siren crossing his arms.

Both Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widen when they realize...Naruto has the Nine-Tailed Fox in him. Sakura's expression softens and she hugs Naruto causing him to blush. Suddenly Siren's ears twitch and Obito notices this.

"Siren, what do you hear?" asked the masked Jonin.

"Screaming...coming from the unfinished bridge...one man..." said Siren before he turned to the team, "We must be careful with our approach."

The three Genin nod.

* * *

15 Minutes Later; Bridge

The five-member squad arrives to see Zabuza leaning over the side of the bridge and they see a man hanging from a rope screaming his head off.

"Zabuza, what is the meaning of this?! I promised you good pay for taking out the bridge builder and you come into my home, slaughter my men, and kidnap me! Why?!" screamed Gato, his eyes wide in fear as he hung upside-down.

"You never planned to pay me. My fee was "too much" for you." said Zabuza, bloodlust clear in his eyes and then he noticed Team 7, "Glad you guys could make it, anybody up for Gato burgers?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all turn green at the thought, but Siren starts drooling.

"I was kidding." said Zabuza noticing their expressions before he chuckled a bit. Suddenly roughly 50 to 60 rouge ninja appear on the other side of the bridge, wielding various weapons.

"KILL THEM BOYS!" screeched Gato and the enemy ninja charge.

"Crud." mutters Siren bringing out his claws.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and I hope you don't mind Zabuza being a "good guy" this time around. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite this story. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.

Next chapter: Battle on the Bridge


	9. Battle on the Bridge

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

Chapter 9: Battle on the Bridge

The three Genin watched as the three Jonin took on a horde of Gato's thugs and then their eyes widened when a massive thug snuck up behind Obito.

"Obito-sensei, look out!" yelled Sakura but...too late.

"Wha-GAAH!" cried Obito before a massive warhammer struck him in the mask sending him flying back and rolling on the ground and came to a stop and he slowly got to his hands and knees only...

*CRACK!*

...his mask broke in half and fell off his face and it seemed to fall in slow motion and when it finally hit the ground Obito spit out a wad of blood and got to his knees. Suddenly a thug was in front of him, sword raised for decapitating swing and his eye widened.

'Not again!' was Obito's only thought as he froze in place and closed his eye and he could hear his team's yells for him to move but he was frozen to the spot. He heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping and felt the hot touch of blood splattering him and he opened his eye to see Kakashi standing over the now dead thug.

"Do I always have to save your a$$ crybaby?" joked Kakashi as he helped Obito up.

"I wasn't crying...just...got something in my eye." said Obito wiping his eye and then he turned towards his genin and they were shell-shocked by his face. The right side of his face looked crushed and was heavily scarred, the left had an eye patch over the eye but was overall fine.

"Now that you've seen my face, you don't need to try to find out, but I know someone who's face hasn't been seen..." said Obito with a smirk as he turned from his squad to Kakashi.

"I really hate you right now." muttered Kakashi glaring at Obito as he back-fisted a thug coming up behind him, knocking the thugs teeth out and into unconsciousness.

"GET OVER HERE!" yelled a yellow clad figure as a living spear erupted from his hand and impaled a thug in the chest pulling said thug towards the figure who removed his face to reveal a flaming skull. The figure then breathed fire onto the thug incinerating him before the figure shape-shifted back into Siren.

"YAY! That was fun!" said Siren before he ducked under a spear, yanked it out of the thug's grasp and rammed it into its previous owner's chest, "Don't play with sharp weapons."

"Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation!" yelled Siren as he exhaled a massive fireball that incinerated ten thugs and caught a few on fire. Siren then pulled grenades out of hidden pockets on his vest and cloak and began juggling them as carnival music started playing stunning the thugs.

"Catch a grenade, keep it from going boom, miss and you're an idiot." said Siren before he tossed them into the air and the thugs panicked and charged forward and plowed smack into each other knocking them on their rears and upon the grenades hitting the ground...

*EXPLOSIONS*

"What a bunch of idiots. HHAHAHAHAHA!" said Siren before he ducked under a war hammer and performed a Gyro Jackhammer (Crash of the Titans move) and sent the thug flying.

Obito pulled out a replacement mask and put it on his face, this one had no spiral pattern but was orange and appeared to be covered in black flames and then he pulled out tons of paper bombs from hidden pockets.

"Minefield Great Plain Jutsu!" said Tobi as he dove underground and started placing the bombs around ten thugs.

"It's all set!" said Tobi flashing a double thumbs up before they exploded prematurely, catching him on fire, "OWOWOWOWOWOW! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped at Obito's antics before he ducked under a swing from a sword and reappeared behind the thug.

"Thousand Years of Death!" yelled Kakashi hitting the thug in the backside with two fingers sending the thug flying over the side of the bridge and into the jaws of a strangely present shark in the waters below...

The group was so caught up in fighting off the thugs, no one noticed one of the thugs pull Gato up and untie his legs and helping him towards the boat that the thugs came on. Gato leaned against a stone pillar to catch his breath when...

*THUNK!*

...something hit his hand and he slowly turned his head to see his hand impaled by a kunai and stuck to the stone wall and all the color on his face vanished upon seeing the blood from his own hand.

"You're not going anywhere Mr. Gato. HAHAHA!" said Siren before he returned his attention back to the enemy, "Shattered Eye Technique: Death's Insight!"

Gold flames then surrounded Siren and a transparent form of a cloaked bony figure appeared from inside the golden flame circle and outstretched a hand and pointed its thumb sideways before it pointed it...DOWN. A wickedly sharp scythe then appeared in its hands and swung it in a three-sixty degree arc and the thugs who were caught in the swing had their souls visibly removed from their bodies and the souls flew into the bony figure's outstretched left hand before it disappeared and the effected thugs...dropped dead (no pun intended).

The remained thugs (now only in the low teen numbers) began backing away in fear, eyes wide and then Siren turned his attention to them.

"That was fun, but now...it's lunchtime! HAHAHAHA!" said Siren bringing out his claws and charging the scared sh**less thugs. The remaining thugs bolted and ran onto the boat and Gato sweat-dropped as the ninja advanced on him.

"MAAAAAAX!" yelled Gato at the top of his panic-struck lungs.

"Max?" said Kakashi confused.

Suddenly thunderous footsteps were heard and a massive man (that looked more like an ape) appeared next to Gato.

"Yeeeeeees, boss?" said "Max" without moving his teeth.

"Now we know what happened to Max after 'Cats Don't Dance'." said Siren to the audience, breaking the fourth wall...again...

"KILL THEM! AND GET THIS F**ING KUNAI OUT OF MY HAND!" yelled Gato.

"Yeeeeees, boss." said Max grabbing the kunai with his giant hand and gently pulling it out of Gato's hand and throwing it at Mach 10 towards Obito but it phased right through him and imbedded itself 5 feet into the bridge. Max then cracked his massive knuckles and advanced menacingly on the ninjas and he soon towered over Siren.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Max towering over Siren who pulled out a black and white kitten from behind his back.

*Meow*

"[High Pitched] EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Max running away like a little girl.

Gato's mouth dropped at that and was going to get on the boat when he noticed...they left without him! He then felt massive killing intent directed towards him and saw Zabuza towering over him. Shadows were covering the Swordsman's face, giving him a dark look as his eyes burned into his very soul and for a second, instead of a man standing before him he saw a demon. Zabuza raised his sword and cut off Gato's arms and then his legs and kicked him into the waters below where the shark ate him.

* * *

Several Weeks after the Bridge's completion

The three Jonin and the three Genin began the trek back to the village (Zabuza and Haku had mysteriously disappeared in [not shockingly] mist) and Obito was complaining as to how it felt like his face was smashed all over again due to the hit from the War Hammer.

"Obito-sensei, why do you say 'all over again' and how do you know...?" asked Sakura but then floundered when she didn't know Kakashi's name.

"Kakashi Hatake." said Kakashi with his nose buried in an orange book.

"Long story and if you're wondering, I gave my left eye to Kakashi." said Obito, hands behind his head as he walked.

"WHAT?!" snapped Sasuke enraged.

"I'm called the 'Black Sheep Uchiha' for nothing, Sasuke." said Obito chuckling at his nephew's reaction.

"Hn." was Sasuke's irritated reply.

* * *

Hidden Leaf Village; 2 Days Later

Naruto was tense as he walked along the streets, due to his new appearance, and he jumped when a drunk civilian walked up to him.

"Go and die monster! *hic*" said the man in a drunken daze but all the color in his face disappeared upon receiving death glares from the three Jonin.

"I'd be careful what you say to him." threaten Obito, his eye turning into the Mangekyou Sharingan as he glared at the man.

The drunk instantly backed off and ran for the hills and Naruto turned towards his two Jonin sensei and Obito's friend to see them minding their own business and wondered how they did that so quickly.

The team gave their report upon entering the Hokage Tower, given their pay and a few days to relax, and/or train. Unbeknownst to the three Genin and Siren, Obito and Kakashi meet at the memorial stone at the dead of night.

"He really is like Minato in a way isn't he?" asked Kakashi looking at his friend.

"Yeah, but he's also like Kushina with his ramen obsession and the pranks he pulls." said Obito chuckling a bit, "Matter a fact, he got me with a simple chalkboard eraser on top of the door when I entered the room."

"You fell for something like that? A Jonin?"

"Hey, I got you with pee-yellow hair dye when you became a chunnin! And besides, I was late!"

"You're always late!"

"So are you!"

The calm and peaceful night air was broken by the sound of two powerful jutsus colliding with each other and Sarutobi sighed as he was wide awake in the Hokage Tower dealing with a pile of the "dreaded" paperwork.

"Even when you two are friends you always fight...will you two ever grow up? I'm too old for this sh**." said the Third as he sighed again and blew a puff of smoke from his pipe.

* * *

Alternate Transformers Universe

A dying Jetfire sneezed.

"Somebody just quoted me." muttered the old Seeker to himself.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me clear a few things up.

1) Max is from the movie "Cats Don't Dance" and I gave him a fear of cats because...well...he was beaten by a cat.

2) I quoted Jetfire for fun and Sarutobi is TOO old.

3) I need help with a powerful original jutsu for Obito/Tobi. Please PM with details on said jutsu.

4) Can somebody help with the Chunnin Exams Arc? I know the Orochimaru (please give me correct spelling for the snake's name) vs. Third fight pretty well, but I plan to change it...a bit. Just PM me with the Forest of Death and some of the rounds in the Exam.

5) Sorry for not including Inari but it did happen anyway, I was probably too busy thinking of other things to write it, so sorry.

Please read, review, follow and/or favorite this story. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.


	10. Forest of Death

Author's Notes: I skipped the writing part of the Chunnin Exams arc because it seemed...useless?...unneeded?...not sure, but anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Forest of Death

The three Genin are unceremoniously tossed to the floor and glare up at their wolf-eared sensei who ignores it completely and puts on a sharp-toothed grin.

"Wait here for the other teams and then the next part of the Exams can begin okay? BYE!" said Siren before he disappeared in a puff of smoke and confetti.

"He needs to grow up." mumbled Sasuke getting up and dusting himself off as his other two teammates got up also and dusted themselves off before Naruto started scratching his back like crazy.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Sakura confused at the blonde fox-boy's behavior.

"Fleas. I drop the Henge and already I'm being pestered by them! Now I know how Akamaru feels." said the blonde scrathing his back.

* * *

Meanwhile, said dog sneezes and Kiba also sneezes for no reason.

* * *

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." muttered Sasuke caring very little for his teammates and only wanting to get more power to kill his brother.

After the rest of the teams assembled, and Naruto nearly getting hit in the face with a kunai thrown by a purple-haired woman (Anko), and the signing of a document saying "The Leaf Village is not responsible for your death should you die in the Chunnin Exams, or in the Forest of Death", Team 7 was waiting for the gate they were at to open and they were stuck with an Earth scroll.

After waiting several minutes, the gates opened and Team 7 entered and began looking (cautiously) for other teams. Suddenly the three came upon six frozen people and they stopped.

"W-what happened here?" said Naruto, wide-eyed.

"Looks like somebody froze these guys." said Sakura looking over the statues.

"Tch. It's a waste of time stand standing here, let's get going." said Sasuke uncaring about statues.

Suddenly the tallest of the three on the right exploded and a figure in blue armor with hands that seemed to be made of ice faced the three.

"Give me your Earth Scroll!" yelled the figure glaring at them with his icy blue eyes.

"You want it? You have to take it from our cold dead hands!" snapped Naruto.

"With pleasure." said the figure charging up an ice ball in his hands and Sakura and Sasuke glare at Naruto who sweat-drops.

"Ice Style: Blazing Snowstorm!" yelled the figure and the three are blinded by a raging snowstorm that appears out of nowhere.

"Gah! Can't see!" said Naruto before he felt an ice-cold (pardon the pun) fist punch him in the gut before he was kneed in the face and slammed onto his back. The figure looked down on Naruto, narrowing his eyes in the snowstorm before Naruto popped out of existence.

"Shadow Clone?!" said the figure shocked before he was punched in the back of the head and he whirled around to get a solid punch in the face from Sasuke causing him to stagger back.

"Thousand Years of Death!" yelled Naruto before the figure was sent flying into a tree where he collapsed and instantly got up charging an ice-ball in his hands before he threw the large ball of super hardened ice at Naruto who ducked under it as it flew overhead. Suddenly a shadow appeared over the blue-clad ninja and he looked up to see a fist plant itself firmly in his face before he blacked out.

The figure woke up and found that, not only was he tied up and alone, but his Heaven Scroll was missing and his eyes widened in panic.

"No! If I fail here, uncle's not gonna be happy!" said the figure freezing his restraints before he busted out of them and instantly took off, looking for a team to get either scroll from.

* * *

3 Hours Later; Tower in the Center of the Forest of Death (how'd they build that in the middle of the forest anyway?)

Team 7 arrived with both scrolls as a certain blue-clad ninja made his way to the tower at the same time, two separate arms in his hands each holding the different scrolls both frozen solid. He turns towards them, glaring angrily.

"I'm gonna enjoy freezing and then shattering you into itty-bitty pieces!" muttered the ninja, hate clear in his ice blue eyes, sending chills down the team's spines.

* * *

5 Days Later

After the rest of teams, those that survived anyway, arrived the next part of the exams began and the first fight was...

**Random Grass Genin vs. Nick Saibot**

Team 7 noticed on the far side of the arena, two figures watched the as the blue-clad ninja made his way into the arena.

The one on the left was wearing black armor and his skin was very pale and his eyes were blue, the right one looked like an older version of the one in the arena, if it weren't for the very visible eye scar he had.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes, I made two certain Mortal Kombat characters appear in this chapter, you just have to figure out who. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	11. Sand and Sound Invasion

Author's Notes: Not sure how good this chapter will be but Nick Saibot vs. Grass Genin could be considered M due to the...ending. Anyway, enjoy don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite this story and please leave a review, without them it feels like I'm making a worthless story despite the follows and favorites.

I own nothing but my OCs Siren and Nick Saibot.

* * *

Chapter 11: Sound & Sand Invasion

"Ice Style: Blizzard Senbon!" yelled Nick as a small snowstorm surrounded him and senbon needles made of ice began flying towards the Grass Genin who dodged the attack before he threw a kunai at Nick who deflected it with his ice sword. The two got into a sword vs. kunai fight with Nick winning before he sent a spin-kick into his opponent's face sending the Genin reeling before he tried to hit Nick but instead hit an Ice Clone, freezing his arm solid.

Nick then froze the ground beneath the Grass Ninja who began slipping and sliding while trying to keep his balance but was sent flying into the wall by a very harsh kick from Nick. The GG (Grass Genin) pulls himself free of the wall only to get hit with an Ice Ball in the face, breaking his nose before he receives an Ice covered fist to the chest, breaking three ribs and cracking his chest bone.

(Kind of a one-sided fight, isn't it?)

Nick then slams his foot into GG's knee, snapping it back before he elbows GG in the jaw and then delivers a harsh axe-kick to the head. GG falls to his knees, dazed before his legs are frozen in place and Nick's shadow comes life, forming an exact replica of him except the clone's armor is black and Nick grabs GG's right arm while the clone grabs the left arm and both begin pulling.

GG screams in pain before his chest is blown open by the two pulling and he falls down dead and the spectators are silent as the shadow returns to its original place.

"T-the winner, Nick Saibot f-from the Kage no kyōdai (Brotherhood of Shadow) w-wins b-by Fatality." said the match announcer too shocked to not stutter.

Nick bows before he walks back onto the catwalk above the arena and stands next to Noob Saibot and Sub-Zero who (quietly) congratulate him.

* * *

One Month Later (Sorry for skipping ahead after Nick's fight, but unfortunately...NOBODY helped me with the rounds in the Exams. Let just clear a few things up though; Rock Lee did lose to Gaara and various other fights occurred with their winners)

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Nick Saibot**

"Loos like I get to have my revenge for you humiliating me in the Forest of Death, freak!" said Nick glaring at Naruto.

"You're one to talk! At least my shadow doesn't come to life and have a mind of its own!" retorted Naruto causing Noob and Siren to whistle innocently.

"Nobody insults my father like that!" snapped Nick sending bowling ball sized Ice Ball towards Naruto who dodged it and it sooned turned into a major fist fight.

Siren's nose twitched before he started sniffing the air and looked around and he noticed three things; 1) Sasuke's neck had a weird marking on it, 2) Sound Ninja's hidden throughout various areas in the building, 3) the ROOT ANBU hidden behind them.

'Where'd Sasuke get a Cursed Mark?' thought Siren to himself.

* * *

_+Flashback+_

_Previous Night_

_Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about standing over the dead body of his older brother with his uncle on top of the body with him when he felt a sharp pain enter his neck and he bolted awake before he slashed the attacker with the kunai he had hidden under his pillow. He heard something hiss in pain before he turned on the lights and saw a now decapitated albino snake._

_"D**n snake! Now my neck's burning! At least it's an albino Garter Snake." said Sasuke before he threw the dead snake into the trash unaware of it slowly disintegrating in the trash can._

_+End Flashback+_

* * *

"Psst! Hey, Obito." said Siren quietly, his voice serious.

"Yes, Siren-sempai?" said Tobi.

"There's Snakes hidden in the leaves and an overgrown ROOT in the forest(1)." said Siren motioning with his visible eye behind them.

"Who chops up the ROOT?" asks Tobi.

"Rock, paper you for it."

"Okay!"

Siren uses Laser Gun and Tobi uses Rock.

"Hey! You cheated Siren-sempai!" said Tobi pouting.

"I said 'rock, paper', the third is anything." said Siren a triumphant smile behind his mask.

"Fine! Tobi cut up the ROOT." said Tobi disappearing in Kumai.

* * *

ROOT'S "hidden" location

"Room Service!" said Tobi appearing behind the ROOT ANBU.

"I didn't order any-Ah, horse-crap!" said the ROOT.

"TOBI KICK!" said Tobi kicking the ROOT in the groin.

"AH! [High-Pitched] You jerk! I planned to have kids later!" squealed the ROOT clutching his groin as it felt like his privates were smashed beyond recognition.

"Tobi think you no deserve kids later. By the way, how are babies made?" said Tobi tipping his head to the side.

One Explanation Later...

"AHH! Bad images in Tobi's mind! Bad! Bad! Tobi no like! You go in time-out for potty-mouth!" said Tobi using Kumai on the ROOT sending the man to the Kumai's dimension and then Tobi reappeared next to Siren.

"What Tobi miss?"

"You missed Naruto using a Rasengan on Nick and Nick using an Ice Sword to block the attack. I think a few of civilian council members have ice splinters embedded in their skin from the blast.

Suddenly feathers began falling from the sky and most of the Leaf Jonnin's recognized what it was while most of the Genin fell asleep, except Shikamaru who was asleep yet made the hand-signs to undo the Genjutsu on himself.

Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot were also one of the few to escape the Genjutsu's effects when they were attacked by two Sound Chunnin.

"I'm surprised they're stupid enough to attack us both." said Sub-Zero freezing them both without even trying and Noob smashed them to pieces.

"Shadows, attack!" said Noob and from various shadows emerged Brotherhood of Shadow Ninja who instantly went after Sound ninja.

"Lin Kuei, attack!" yelled Sub-Zero as various spectators threw off their cloaks and drew various weapons as they charged Sand ninja.

"Siren, where Hokage-sama go?" asked Tobi looking around frantically.

"Follow me, we both use Kumai okay?" said Siren, his Shattered Eye morphing into a Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Okay!"

Both disappear as fighting rages around the area and both reappear inside a barrier preventing Sarutobi from escaping and the four ANBU from helping him.

"How'd you two get in here?!" said Sarutobi and Orochimaru at the same time, both shocked.

"Kumai." said Siren and Tobi at the same time.

"Not matter, all three of you will die here!" said the Snake Sannin making hand-signs, "Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu!"

Suddenly a wooden coffin appeared from the roof tiles and the lid fell of and a man walked out causing Sarutobi's mouth to dropped.

"No...it can't be...!" gasped the Third in shock.

"Sarutobi, what's going on? The last thing I remember is fighting the Nine-Tails before sealing inside Naruto." said the man.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed the little twist I added here and expect another one in the coming chapter! Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. And like I said in the description, or the first chapter (I forget) this follows the Naruto storyline the best I can get with a few changes here and there.


	12. Fighting off Sound and Sand

Author's Notes: Same as before I own nothing except my OC Siren. Enjoy. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

* * *

Chapter 12: Fighting off Sound and Sand

Sarutobi looked on in shock as he saw Minato, the Fourth Hokage, his successor standing before him, brought back to life by the "eternal life" crazed (and probable pedophile) Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

"How dare you defile the dead!" snapped Siren pointing a finger at the Snake who licked his lips with his freakishly long tongue.

"Who are the two with you Sarutobi?" asked Minato a confused expression crossing his face.

"Hi, sensei!" said Tobi waving his arms erratically.

"Who are you?"

"I'm hurt sensei! You can't even recognize one of your two surviving students!" cried Tobi placing a hand over his heart.

"Wait. If you're not Kakashi, then..." said Minato, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Took you long enough!" said Obito removing his mask to reveal his scarred face, "I survived the Kannabi Bridge mission thanks to Siren here."

"And I'm not the insane idiot I make myself out to be." said Siren removing his mask too, "I became sane again about a year ago."

"How is that going to help you?" hissed Orochimaru.

"Simple. I found one of these." said Siren pulling out a three-pronged kunai, "CATCH!"

Siren threw the kunai towards Orochimaru but "missed" by an inch and Orochimaru smirked as his hand closed in on placing the controlling seal on Minatio when suddenly, the man disappeared in his nick-namesake, a yellow flash, and Orochimaru felt a sharp pain enter his back as he coughed up blood before he staggered forward and he looked up to see Minato over by the other three.

"D**n! I missed his spine!" snarled Minato as he glared daggers at the pale man.

"Curses! No matter, I have a backup plan ready." said Orochimaru summoning two extra coffins. Two more figures walk out.

"You're really a creep, you know that?!" snapped Siren before he disappeared in black mist and reappeared next to Orochimaru and tried to kick the Sannin in the head but missed as the controlling seals were placed on the First and Second Hokages.

"Slag!" cursed Siren before he was met with a solid punch to jaw and he staggered back before he spit out a tooth and a wad of blood.

"Wood Style: Great Forest Emergence!" yelled the First Hokage creating a massive forest on top of the roof.

"Kumai-Explosive Landmines!" yelled Obito using his Mangekyou to create a vortex that threw out twenty paper bombs towards the enemy which struck the Second Hokage.

"Rasengan!" yelled Minato slamming the spinning blue orb of chakra into the back of the First.

The two get back and watch as the First and Second's bodies regenerate after such attacks.

"My turn! Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" yelled Siren exhaling a massive green fireball that ignited both Hokages and half the forest surrounding them and once again, the Hokages regenerate.

"I hate Impure World Reincarnation!" yelled Siren pulling on his dreadlocks in frustration, "Fine! I'll use my eye's technique then. Everybody get back!"

Siren suddenly rushed forward and grabbed both the throat before activating his Shattered Eye.

"Shattered Eye Technique: Death's Insight!" yelled Siren as golden flames surrounded him. Suddenly the transparent form of the Grim Reaper (not Naruto version) and put its thumb sideways before giving a thumbs down and swinging its scythe, catching the two Hokages in the arc causing their souls to fly into the Reaper's hand before it disappeared and the First and Second fell apart revealing the Sound ninjas used as sacrifices. Siren suddenly clutched his eye and fell to his knees and Obito caught him before he hit the ground.

"I've used that move too much over the years." muttered Siren clutching his eye.

Orochimaru was shell-shocked and his tongue hit the roof before he regained himself.

"You dare interfere with my plans?! You both die here and now!" snapped the Sannin regurgitating his sword before he charged forward with it.

"Amaterasu!" said Obito glaring at the Sannin.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" screamed Orochimaru caught in the black flames before he removed his shirt, his upper body now badly burnt.

"You'll pay! You'll all pay! Once I have Sasuke-kun's body, you will all pay! And here's a little going away present." hissed the snake before he retreated.

Suddenly the tiles behind Sarutobi sprang up with spikes jutting out of them and impaled the Third through the heart. The barrier blocking their escape then went away and they couldn't save Sarutobi.

* * *

3 Days Later after Sarutobi's funeral; Council Chambers

Minato, despite being a reanimated corpse(1), took back his position of Fourth Hokage until a replacement was found and he sighed heavily at the Civilians' side constant yelling.

"Hokage-sama, we demand you put an end to the Demon Brat!" snapped a civilian and Minato's head shot up in an instant.

"What did you say?" asked Minato glaring at the civilian and spoke in a dangerously calm voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the demon brat, must be executed. He's too dangerous to have in the-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Minato slamming his fist into the table along with one of his three-pronged kunai, shocking the Civilian side.

"If you dare call my son a demon again, I'll have you executed!"

"S-son? Y-you mean the de- Uzumaki brat is YOUR SON?!" said another civilian.

"Yes, I sealed the Nine-Tails into him because I wouldn't ask another family to give up one of their own if I couldn't myself. I wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero for keeping the Nine-Tails at bay, but what do I find out when I'm brought back by Impure World Reincarnation? He's treated as the demon itself, not the jailor! Every councilman in this room has shunned and abused my legacy. I can't believe you people, trying to kill an innocent baby who couldn't even defend himself?! If you're wondering how I know this, it's because I was able to watch it all happen from inside the belly of the Shinigami after I gave up my soul after sealing the Nine-Tails inside Naruto. I am appalled that this village would stoop so low! If anyone lays on hand on Naruto with intent to harm, they will now be executed!" said Minato.

"WHAT?! You can't do that!" roared a civilian.

"I CAN AND I WILL! I'M THE F**ING HOKAGE D**N IT!" yelled Minato and all the Shinobi Clan Heads nodded their approval.

"Minato, you can't honestly believe your son is...normal?" said Danzo calmly from across the table.

"You're referring to his fur, ears, and tails right?"

"Yes."

"I know he's not being controlled OR influenced by the Kyuubi. I can tell it with his eyes. His eyes are that of a twelve-year-old kid, not a demon. His actions show me he is himself and if that's not enough proof then I'll tell you what is. The Eight-Trigrams seal I put him has multiple fail-safes incase the Nine-Tails were to...try to escape and I don't believe that will happen. Now then, unless we have something that does NOT involve my son to discuss, this meeting is adjourned." said Minato before he disappeared in yellow flash and reappeared in front of Naruto's apartment.

'Sarutobi tried his best to make Naruto's life at least fairly comfortable and protected him as much as he could, for that I'm grateful but I wish he had done a bit more.' thought Minato walking up to his son's apartment's door. He sighed once again and knocked on the door that had red paint on it that read, "Demon!". The sound of scuffling feet reached Minato's ears and soon the door opened and he was looking down at a somewhat mini-version of himself, if you got rid of the tails, ears and fur and possibly the whisker marks but those seem to make him cuter.

Naruto looks on in shock as the Fourth Hokage, his idol, is standing before him, in front of his apartment.

"Uh...can I come in Naruto?" asks Minato snapping Naruto out of his stupor.

"Yeah, yeah...come in." said Naruto moving aside and Minato walks in and looks around.

'A bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen...kind of small...' thought Minato sitting down at the table Naruto looking on in shock.

"So Naruto...do you know who your parents are?" asked Minato and Naruto's head drooped in sorrow.

"No..." is Naruto's grief riddled reply.

"What would you say if you were related to a Hokage?"

"I'd be overjoyed. Why do you ask that-" said Naruto before he saw the smirk on Minato's face and an ear-splitting grin forms on Naruto's face as he realizes what the Fourth is implying.

"I'M THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs, loud enough for the echo to be heard for three miles in every direction and causing a certain pervert...er, super pervert to be discovered peeping and then he gets trashed by the angry women.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed this little diversion from the original plotline, but I found this a bit enjoyable. Need help with the Tsunade Retrieval Arc. Yes Naruto and Sasuke fought Gaara, I left that out because it wasn't much different than in the Anime. Minato remains around for a bit after this and I think the Civilian side of the Council are a bunch of brainless dolts, except those who don't see Naruto as the Nine-Tails.

Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. And leave a review already please!


	13. Tsunade Retreival Arc: Part 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing but my OC Siren.

* * *

Chapter 13: Tsunade Retrieval Arc, Part 1: Training with a Dragon

Naruto walked into Training Ground 5 and looked around to see nobody in sight when he felt tapping on his shoulder and he spun around to come face-to-face with a blue-green mask.

"AHHH!" screamed Naruto backing up in fright, "Don't do that! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Hah he hah ha hah. Sorry." said Siren his voice not matching up with what Naruto knew, "Today I'm gonna train you a bit before me, Jiraiya, and you go looking for Tsunade, the Slug Sannin and bring her here to become the Fifth Hokage, within reason of course, not by force."

"Before we begin, why do you sound...normal, not cuckoo?"

"Simple, I wasn't cuckoo from the start, I was playing a game."

"WHAT?! You mean you've been faking your abilities from the start?!"

"No. My abilities are real, I was just faking insanity. I became sane again a year ago. Now then, are you ready Naruto?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me guess, come at you with intent to kill?"

"Yep."

"Rasengan!"

Naruto phased through Siren who delivered a spin-kick to Naruto's jaw sending the blonde flying into a tree.

"*Chuckles* I didn't say "go" yet kid." said Siren crossing his arms. Suddenly Naruto dispersed in cloud of smoke and a large shadow appeared above Siren and his visible eye became as big as a Monster Truck tire.

"Uzumaki Clone Barrage!" yelled the clones at once (which numbered well over 3,000).

"EEEEEEEPPPPPP!" screamed Siren before he was pile-drived by the clones resulting in a mini-explosion. Once the dust cleared, all the clones were looking around for Siren.

"Where'd he go?!" said a clone.

"How should I know?!" said another.

The real Naruto suddenly felt tapping on his shoulder.

"Thousand Years of Death!" yelled Siren and Naruto was sent flying into another tree, face first.

"Naruto, you can do better than that. Siren not even getting a workout." said Siren putting on his childish act.

"QUIT BEING A BIG BABY AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" snapped Naruto and instantly regretted that sentence as the sky darkened and Siren's stance seemed to tense.

"Okay kid. You want me to fight you like a 'man'? You got it, but you'll regret it." said Siren removing his mask and hood. He then unbuttoned his cloak and threw it to the side as his tail and dragon wings came into view and Naruto's eyes became wide in shock as Siren became a Dragon with some wolf characteristics mixed in.

*ROAR!*

"Oh sh**!" said Naruto before he took off running with the Wolf/Dragon on his tail (tails?).

"What's the matter? Afraid of getting burned?" said Siren exhaling a massive green fireball that Naruto barely dodged.

"Sexy Jutsu!" said Naruto disappearing in a plume of smoke and a naked teenaged girl with fox ears and tails, but no less beautiful, was standing his place, "Please don't hurt me mister dragon."

Siren's nose then had such a massive nose bleed that he blasted off into the sky until he disappeared in sparkle of light in the sky and Naruto returned to normal laughing his head off. He then felt a buttload of KI (Killing Intent) directed at him and he turned around slowly and saw a very, very angry Siren behind, his eyes glowing blood-red.

"I really, really HATE that move." growled Siren as shadows began spreading over his scales until he was pitch black followed by black lightning arcing off him and a purple-black aura emanating from him and he grew three tails. Naruto gulped.

"Hybrid Bullet!" yelled Siren as the three tails charged up massive balls of pure white energy with black lightning arcing off them. The orbs suddenly shot towards Naruto who was shocked at the speed they were flying at when...

**"Kit, snap out of it!"** roared a voice in his head and he shook his head and he found himself in the Training Grounds having a staring contest with Siren, who was "human".

"AH!" screamed Naruto jumping back and landing on his rump, unaware of Siren's right eye fading from a Mangekyou Sharingan into the regular Shattered Eye he had.

"What the *bleep!* did you do?!" snapped Naruto before he was hit on the with a bamboo staff.

"No swearing! I hate swearing!" said Siren glaring at Naruto, "And what I did was put you in a Genjutsu to test you."

"Wait-what?!"

"I put you in a Genjutsu to see how well you can dispel them and boy, do you need the Kyuubi to help you with that.

**"MY NAME IS KURAMA!" **yelled the Nine-Tails from inside his cage inside Naruto's mind who clutched his head in pain.

"He says his name is Kurama." said Naruto.

"Really? I never-wait! YOU CAN TALK TO HIM?!" said Siren before he eye bulged out of the mask's socket.

"Apparently."

"Hmmm...think fast!" said Siren throwing one of his swords towards Naruto who immediately ducked under it as it flew over his head and embedded itself into the tree behind him.

"What was-" began Naruto before he got a a very fast and painful kick to the head from Siren.

"Siren Kick!" said Siren before his metal hand launched forward and grabbed Naruto by the throat, lifted him into the air and slammed him into the ground in a 180 degree arc before the hand returned to it's original position.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Siren doing a weird dance before he pulled out a 510 cal. rifle and aimed for Naruto's head. He pulled the trigger...

*Confetti popper noise*

A red flag with blue letters and confetti popped out of the gun and the flag read: "BANG!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Siren dropping it and pulling out another one and pulled the trigger...

**"SNAP OUT OF IT YOU WORTHLESS IDIOT!" **yelled Kurama from inside Naruto's head, snapping him out of the Genjutsu and he found Siren on the ground laughing his head off and clutching his stomach.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should of seen your face! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Priceless! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Siren.

"You could of killed me!" yelled Naruto.

"No, Siren use Genjutsu, they don't kill! HAHAHAHA!"

Siren then notices intense and suffocating chakra filling the air and notices a red haze around Naruto and when Naruto looks up...his eyes are red slits.

"EEP!" squeaked Siren before he took off with a One-Tailed Chakra Cloak Naruto on his tail, of course Siren ran AWAY from the village.

"SIREN SORRY! SIREN DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE NARUTO MAD! SIREN'S A GOOD BOY!" screamed Siren, his arms flailing behind him as anime tears streamed down his mask from his visible eye while Obito laughed his head off as he watched the scene but then avoided the Chidori from Kakashi.

"I thought this was sparring, not slit each others' throats!" said Obito back-flipping from the thrown kunai.

"You act like Siren does, start acting like a Jonnin Obito!" snapped Kakashi.

"Make me Kakashi-teme!" said Obito sticking his tongue out, his mask attached to his belt.

"Cyclops!"

"Copycat!"

"Dead Last!"

"Pervert!"

"One-eyed Idiot!"

"Promise Breaker!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Wood and Fire Release: Flaming Wood Blade!(1)"

*EXPLOSION*

* * *

END CHAPTER

I just had some fun here with this chapter. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.

(1) The reason why Obito is able to use Wood Release is because he did get the DNA thing like in the actual storyline but not by Madara. Flaming Wood Blade is where Obito's right arm turns into a wooden sword and starts on fire and the wood part is Ironwood...or Petrified wood, whichever so technically it's unbreakable so it does piercing and fire damage but I'm sure those who know Naruto can figure it out.

I need help with the later bits with the Tsunade Retrieval Arc, so please PM me with the info.


	14. Tsunade Retrieval Arc, Part 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Siren.

Like I said in the previous chapter, I need help with the Tsunade Retrieval Arc and due to nobody giving me any info, expect the actual chapter to be delayed or just plain skipped to the Sasuke Retrieval Arc with a few twists there because I know that one the best. This chapter is like a few deleted scenes plus a bit of how the journey starts, some training, Sasuke's slow decent into darkness, etc.

The next chapter, IF people will give me what I need, will be the possible final chapter of the Tsunade Retrieval Arc, and somebody is gonna have to tell me what comes after or...I'll just skip to the Sasuke Retrieval Fight: Sasuke vs. Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 14: Tsuande Retrieval Arc, Part 2

The trio begin their search for Tsunade and Jiraiya noticed that Naruto was mumbling something about perverts and idiotic sensei's. Siren looked like he was hit by a steam-roller, a train, and a semi if the branches sticking out of his clothing were any indication along with the various rips in his Jonin vest and cloak. Jiraiya opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Naruto and Siren at the same time.

Naruto and Siren: "Don't ask."

The two glared at each other. Siren then got a huge smirk on his face.

"~Oh Naruto.~" said Siren in his insane-sounding voice.

"What?" growled Naruto.

"~I have a present for you.~"

"What is it?"

"The Tails Doll!" said Siren pulling the stuffed animal from behind his back and both Jiraiya and Naruto disappeared.

"Where'd everybody go?" said Siren, "WAIT! Wait for Siren!"

Siren dropped the Tails Doll as he ran off and it began crying and some random child picked it up and walked off. (1)

* * *

Kakashi and Obito's B-Rank mission (2)

"Remind me again why we took the mission Minato-sensei gave us." grumbled Obito as the duo walked towards their destination.

"He is the Hokage...again...Obito, show him some respect." said Kakashi, his nose buried into his orange book.

"I'll never understand when you became a pervert Kakashi, but Minato will always be Minato-sensei even if he is Hokage again."

"Idiot." muttered Kakashi.

"What was that Kakashi-teme?!" said Obito whirling around and glaring at him behind the orange spiral patterned mask.

"Nothing! And since when did you start wearing masks, thought you preferred goggles?"

"I started wearing them because I'd like to keep my missing eye hidden. And why do you have your headband covering your left eye?"

"I'm a non-Uchiha, remember?"

"Oh. I forgot. Silly me."

The two kept walking until they came to a village where the people boarded up their houses upon seeing the two masked ninjas.

"Something is very wrong here." muttered Obito as he looked around.

The two keep walking until they come to the center of the village and are soon ambushed by at least 150 bandit ninjas.

"How many did Minato-sensei say were here?" said Obito looking confused.

"At least 300 or more." said Kakashi glaring at the enemy.

"300 or more?!"

"Talk less, more fighting." said one of the bandits before all 150 charged the two.

Kakashi and Obito: "This can't be good."

* * *

Hidden Leaf Village; Sasuke's apartment

Sasuke was relaxing in his apartment while reading Icha Icha (which he stole) and had a small nosebleed going on as he read the books before he fainted from blood loss and a certain pale-skinned pedophile outside his apartment put his fingers in a "V" shape.

"Step one complete." hissed the man with a smirk before he high-tailed it out of there.

* * *

Meanwhile; Back with Obito and Kakashi...

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Obito lifting up his mask and exhaling a massive fireball that incinerated 15 bandits.

"Lightning Blade!"

Blood and weapons flew throughout the air as bandit after bandit fell dead until Obito appeared from the ground and flashed a double thumbs-up.

"It's all set!"

"Obito you idiot!" hissed Kakashi before the bombs went off engulfing the entire village.

40 Minutes Later...

Obito was running away from an angry Kakashi and the angry villagers as they threw various objects at him (Kakashi throwing kunai and shuriken, villagers throwing rocks).

"Come on guys, I said I was sorry! I evacuated the village before hand! Give me a break!" said Tobi as he ran away from the angry mob.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Yeah, sorry about this chapter. If somebody doesn't help with the Tsuande Retrieval Arc I will just skip to Naruto vs. Sasuke at the Valley of The End.


	15. Sasuke vs Naruto, Battle at VoTE

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Siren.

Sorry I had to skip the Tsunade Retrieval Arc but nobody would help me. I hope this chapter makes up for it. By the way, this is where the story diverges from the original Naruto storyline by a mile. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 15: Sasuke Vs. Naruto, Battle at Valley of The End

Naruto stood on top of the statue of Hashirama Senju while Sasuke stood on top of Madara Uchiha, both looking at the other from across the river below them.

"Sasuke, come back to the village. Everybody is worried about you." said Naruto trying to get his friend and rival back.

"Why should I? That pathetic village offered me nothing, while Orochimaru has offered me the chance to get stronger so I can kill my brother and avenge my clan. If I were to go back to that worthless village I'd be getting nowhere!"

"What about your uncle?"

"My uncle?! That fool can't even do one thing right! He gave his left eye to a non-Uchiha and he's too care-free, he's a disgrace to the Uchiha name!"

"Sasuke, I'm flattered." said Obito warping in behind Sasuke, "But I agree with Naruto. You have to come back to the village."

"Never! I'll kill both of you to get the Mangekyou Sharingan and then Itachi is mine!" said Sasuke glaring at both.

"Very well then. Naruto, he's yours. Knock some sense back into my nephew." said Obito warping away.

In a flash of orange, Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and sent his fist into the Uchiha's face and then slammed him into the ground, pinned him and began punching him repeatedly in the face. Blood splattered across the statue's top as Naruto continued to punch him, until his fists were red and he couldn't do it anymore.

"Is that the best you got dobe?" said Sasuke spitting a wad of blood into Naruto's face yet the blonde ignored it.

"Snap out of it teme!" yelled Naruto throwing Sasuke into the water below while he charged a Rasengan and jumped after him.

*EXPLOSION*

Naruto looked around before he hears crackling flames coming behind him and he barely manages to dodge the fireball spit at him, his left leg getting singed a little bit.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Harem Jutsu!"

Naked pretty blondes stand in front of Sasuke who gets a massive nosebleed and flies into a rock wall and Naruto returns to normal, shocked.

'That...never worked...before...' thought the blonde confused before Sasuke turned into a log.

"Ah! Substitution!" cried Naruto before he hears a thousand birds chirping and turns around at the last second. Naruto manages to move the hand so that it pierces his right shoulder and misses his heart which was its original target.

"So you positioned yourself so the Chidori would go through your shoulder, not your heart. I'm still going to kill you dobe!" said Sasuke ripping his hand from the hole in Naruto's shoulder before he is punched right in the face by Naruto and sent flying back until he collides with a rock wall and creates a crater. Naruto looks up, his eyes red slits, his whisker marks thicker, his fur and hair wilder and his tails bristling, as his fingers turn into claws.

Sasuke gets up and looks at Naruto, watching as the wound closes up and looks like nothing happened.

'Stupid demon fox! Stupid fourth Hokage!' thought Sasuke in anger before he was caught off guard as Naruto charged forward and delivered punches and kicks at speeds that rivaled Lee without his weights before he is punched into a rock wall and grabbed by the throat.

"If you don't come peacefully Sasuke, I'm gonna break every bone in your body and drag you back to the village!" growled Naruto, his voice somewhat wilder.

"Good luck dobe." said Sasuke before he exhaled a fireball at point-blank range, sending Naruto flying into a rock wall on the other side of the valley. Suddenly Obito appears in front of Sasuke.

"Hidden Jutsu! Frilled-neck Lizard!" said Tobi hanging upside down before his hood hung behind him and Sasuke stood waiting...and waiting.

"ehehehe, I forgot. This is all there is to the jutsu. HAHAHA!" laughed Tobi before he jumped out of the way of Naruto's Rasengan.

*EXPLOSION*

Naruto and Sasuke then got into a Tai-Jutsu fight before Naruto is kicked in the face, wrapped in ninja wire and then...

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" (1) yelled Sasuke as he spit the fireball out and the flames travelled along the wire until it struck Naruto who screamed in pain before...

*POOF!*

"Shadow clone?!"

Sasuke is then kicked from above and slammed into the ground with the foot on his head and Naruto jumps off and glares at Sasuke who gets up and the two glare at each other.

"Just die already dobe!" yelled Sasuke using another Chidori which struck Naruto in the ribs causing him to cough up blood before he is grabbed, thrown into the air, grabbed again, pointed upside-down and the used like a pogo stick as he spiraled downward and he collided with the ground hard and Sasuke got off him, panting heavily before he coughed up blood.

'This fight's taken its toll on my body...not sure how much longer I can like this...maybe the Curse Mark...' thought Sasuke before he is hit by a chakra covered tail and then grabbed by another before he is slammed into the foot of a statue as Naruto gets up, covered in red chakra in the shape of a fox, his three tails also covered in the chakra.

**"Sasuke! If you don't snap out of it and come back to the village peacefully, I'm gonna slowly and painfully break every bone in your body, plus your skull!" **snarled Naruto as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke emerged from the crater in the wall but his skin was grey as a black starfish-like shape covered his nose, hand-like wings protruded from his back, and his eyes had three-tomoed Sharingans in them yet they were discolored from red-black, they were more greyish.

"Such power! With this I could easily destroy you, my uncle, my brother, even the Hidden Leaf! I could destroy everything! Prepare to die dobe!" said Sasuke as he charged a Chidori in his hands but it was black instead of the usual blue.

**"Not today teme!" **growled Naruto charging a Rasengan but it was demonic red. Both leapt at each, neither backing down, both reared their arms back and then brought them forward.

"CHIDORI!"

**RASENGAN!"**

*EXPLSOION*

A blinding explosion engulfed the area and Tobi had to cover his eye to prevent himself from going blind and he had to phase his body so the flying rocks and trees wouldn't hit him and he was lucky the blast subsided at 4 minutes, 58 seconds. He uncovered his eye and he saw Naruto breaking Sasuke's arms yet the Uchiha made no movement and Tobi could tell his nephew was unconscious. He then saw a scratch across Naruto's headband along with Sasuke having a scratch too.

'Both must of decided not to kill the other.' thought Tobi as he walked over.

"Why didn't you help?" asked Naruto as he broke Sasuke's left leg.

"Tobi did help! Tobi distract nephew with Frilled-neck Lizard Jutsu!" said Tobi waving his arms in the air.

"Not much help otherwise." said Naruto as he broke Sasuke's right leg.

"Tobi sorry Tobi not help Naruto. Tobi thought this good test for you, so Tobi not interfere."

"I got a Chidori rammed through me shoulder and my ribs! Do you have any idea how bad that hurts?!"

"Not as bad as getting crushed by boulders...*shudders*...Tobi still have nightmares about that day."

"Or falling into liquid Titanium, that's way worse than boulders." said Siren appearing from the trees with Kakashi and Pukkan.

"This wasn't physically painful but it was mentally...running Rin through with my Lightning Blade...that's why I made the Lightning Blade a defensive jutsu..." said Kakashi sadly as he picked up Sasuke and the group began the walk back to the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

Hidden Leaf Gates; 1 Hour Later...

The five arrive to see Tsunade and a large crowd at the gates and Naruto sighs before he keeps walking, well, more like limping.

"Hey grandma Tsuna-" began Naruto before he is punched in the face sending him flying through several trees which are turned into matchwood.

Obito, Kakashi, and Siren: "Naruto!"

The three then turn to glare at Tsunade.

"Hey grandma?! What was that for?!" shouted Naruto limping out of the rubble.

"Shut it demon!" said Tsunade and Naruto felt his heart break at that.

"ANBU! Take the demon prisoner for execution." said Tsunade and several ANBU surround Naruto before they're knocked away by the three Jonin.

"What is this about Tsunade?! Naruto brought back my nephew!" said Obito glaring at her with his Mangekyou.

"Naruto is under arrest for threatening to kill one of the last Uchihas and with releashing the Kyuubi."

"His name is Kurama!" yelled Naruto before he slapped his mouth.

Suddenly every team Naruto knew was by his side, except Sakura and Ino who watched from gates; Sakura with a disgusted expression on her face and Ino with a conflicted expression.

"Naruto may have a demon inside him but he is the most youthful person I have meet in my entire youthful life!" proclaimed Lee with fire burning in his eyes.

"Naruto may have appearances of the nine-tails but I see him as human." said Shino.

"This is too troublesome but Naruto is the scroll holding the kunai not the kunai inside the scroll." said Shikamaru.

Hinata faints.

Jiraya and Minato then appear besides the group who sided with Naruto.

"I figure it's time I made up for leaving my godson alone for 12 years, so I'm standing by him." said the Toad Sage with a smile.

"He's my son and no matter what I will ALWAYS stand by him." said Minato crossing his arms and glaring at the villagers.

"ANBU! Arrest these traitors!" said Tsunade.

"Traitors? Ha! That's a laugh!" said Sasuke trying to sit up but had to be helped by his uncle, "I was under the influence of the Curse Mark and you blame Naruto? Pathetic. I don't see Naruto as the demon as see him as a shinobi, a ninja of the Leaf, a good rival and...my best friend. If this village can't see what he truly is, then I don't want a part of it. Uncle, remove my headband."

Obito removes Sasuke's headband and drops it to the ground. The entire group who is with Naruto follow suit and drop their headbands. Ino walks over and does the same.

"Fine then. Kill them!" said Tsunade and the ANBU charge before black threads erupt from the ground and trap the ANBU. A man with red-green eyes and stitches all over his body then appears from the ground.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to turn in a bounty." said the man to Siren who waved it off.

"It's okay Kakuzu. You got here and that's all that matters." said Siren smiling behind his mask.

"Should I kill them?" asked Kakuzu glaring at the ANBU.

"Nah, knock them out. Then we run like heck!" said Siren as Kakuzu knocks them out and the group takes off, leaving behind the Hidden Leaf Village as Danzo watches from one of the wall's towers.

"Shame. Losing three Sharingan users will put us at a serious disadvantage, but losing that many Shinobi...will be very problematic." said Danzo before he walked off.

* * *

DELETED SCENE: Siren Pays Off Kakuzu

Kakuzu is dragging the dead body of his target towards a checkpoint and drops it when he sees Siren walking towards him and on the outside he seems calm but on the inside he's panicking.

'Crap! Crap! A Leaf Shinobi! I'm a missing-nin, he's bound to kill me! Crap! On all the days-!' though Kakuzu as he thought of ways to get out of situation before Siren speaks.

"You think I'm going to kill you don't you?" asked Siren clamly and Kakuzu nods.

"I'm not. I'm here to hire you."

Kakuzu does a double take.

"W-what?"

"Here's your payment for your loyalty." said Siren pulling out a large bag from one of his hidden pockets on his cloak, tips it upside down and drops a 600 carat piece of gold and Kakuzu's stitches blow apart (and he looks like he does in the fight against Naruto when he and Hidan die in the anime series).

"Do I have your services."

"Y-y-y-yes." stuttered Kakuzu before he fainted.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry if the fight with Naruto and Sasuke was lame but I think I did okay with groups' defection from Hidden Leaf. Hope you also enjoyed the deleted scene. Yes, Kakuzu will be a good guy in this story. After this, do not follow the series.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	16. Kumo Attacks, Part 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Siren.

* * *

Chapter 16: Kumo Attacks, Part 1

3 Months After the Defection from Hidden Leaf; Hidden Leaf, Night...

Three figures stealthily made their way into their former village, each carrying various supplies.

"You each know what to do right?" asked one with a deep and dark voice.

"Yes!" replied his two subordinates.

"Good. Move!"

The three split up and within half an hour, they were done and they disappeared without a trace. The next day, it isn't until noon do the villagers realize that their precious village has been vandalized, completely. Jonin found themselves covered in tar and feathers upon entering the Jonin Lounge, Chunnin found themselves hung upside down and painted pink from head to toes. Every building had blue spray paint on it and everybody agreed it looked like some kind of face. The Hokage Tower was TP-ed. The Hokage Mountain was covered in graffiti except the face of Minato and to the side after Tsunade's head were these words: "Naruto Uzumaki rules! Believe it!"

Tsunade, who was currently drunk beyond reason, was laughing her head off while the rest of the village called for the demon brat's head. The clan heads though, secretly laughed at the humiliation too, even the stern Hyuuga Clan Head (I forgot his name) was laughing at it.

* * *

Rebuilt Whirlpool Village...

Obito, Naruto, and Siren were laughing their heads off at they had done and they knew the reactions because Siren watched the people react among them because he shape-shifted into a regular, non-important civilian.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe we got away with it! HAHAHAHAHA! How come you guys never told me you were pranksters? HHAHAHAHA!" laughed Naruto, clutching his stomach.

"I'm a Jonin so I don't get to have much fun but when I do, I can't help myself." said Obito as his eye was clutched shut as he laughed.

"I'm an all-round prankster. I have plenty of time to prank." said Siren laughing so hard he was curled into a ball with tail.

The three stop laughing when these words are heard by the village's gate guards.

"Incoming Kumo forces!"

Quick history lesson: After the group's defection from Hidden Leaf, they went to the ruins of Whirlpool at Minato's suggestion and due to Siren's unimaginable speed, it was rebuilt in 1 hour. After that, any surviving Uzumaki clan member still alive in the world was allowed in, one of which was Kushina's long-lost brother (1) and one of Jiraya's former students; Nagato. Konan also came with him due to his inability to move due to the Chakra Rods stuck in his back but the reunion between students and sensei was a good scene and when Naruto found out he had an uncle...well...let's just say Nagato found his nephew so much like his sister. The only bit that Jiraya wasn't very happy with was Nagato using Yahiko (did I spell his name right?) as a body to fight and was willing to help find a way for him to move again. The city also gained Zabuza Momochi and Haku and various other rouge ninja who grew tired of being on the run constantly and was now fairly powerful, some civilian families moved in after 2 weeks of being reconstructed and had alliances with Wave Country and Suna. Jiraya and Minato helped fix Gaara's seal and the former homicidal maniac become friendly and very easy to hang around with, but he was still quite deadly and could go full One-Tails and remain in control.

Anyway, back to the current scene...

The village's forces jumped onto the wall surrounding the village and saw a huge Cloud ninja army standing in front of them. With the beginning of a new Hidden Village, Cloud had become restless and decided that before the village could become a problem, it was to be destroyed.

"Eight-Tails is in the house! Wheeeeeeeeee!" yelled a ninja Minato recognized as Killer Bee before he become the Eight-Tails.

"Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Siren and when the smoke cleared he was standing on a giant Komodo Dragon.

"Yeesh Komodo, what happened to you?" asked Siren looking over his dad's pet.

"Growth spurts! I'm still fairly young you know!" said Komodo annoyed.

"Summoning Jutsu!" said Jiraya and Minato.

When the smoke cleared, Jiraya was standing on Mr. Gamaken and Minato was standing on Gamabunta.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Kakashi's pack was standing in front and around him, all growling and snarling at the enemy.

"Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Obito and when the smoke cleared he was standing on top of a giant wolf and everybody gaped.

"What? I found this guy when I was five and he become my summon." said Obito shrugging.

"I'm still surprised you didn't kill Obito." said the wolf.

"Like I said, I'm the Black Sheep Uchiha. I'm different from most Uchihas."

"Summoning Jutsu!" said Pain's Animal Path (am I wrong there? Please PM with Pain's different paths) and a giant ox and three-headed dog appeared.

"Ah man! Everybody got the cool stuff!" whined Naruto.

**'Naruto. Come here a moment.' **said Kurama inside his head and Naruto found himself in a large forest with a wide open area yet the cage was still inside and Kurama was seen inside.

**"Tell me kit, what do you think happened on my escape and rampage twelve years ago?" **asked the Nine-Tails.

"Somebody was controlling you is my best guess."

**"What?! How'd you-?!"**

"I don't really see why you'd attack the village, if anything I would of bolted from the scene after being cooped up for...what?...thousand of years?"

**"You're smarter than you look kit. How about we join forces?"**

"How can I trust you?"

**"I seen that you're father has taught you how to see behind deception. Well, look into my eyes and tell me if you see any deception in them."**

Naruto looks and sees nothing but truth behind them and smiles.

**"Ha! Despite me being a being of pure hatred, I've grown to like you kit. Well, put her there!" **said Kurama extending a claw and Naruto takes it and the two shake hands, or Naruto shakes an over-sized claw.

**"Get ready kit! What's about to happen next might be painful." **warned Kurama before Naruto leaves his mindscape.

* * *

Village Walls...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Red chakra flares to life around Naruto as his skin begins to peel off before he is engulfed in a red-black cloud and when the cloud goes away, a fully formed Nine-Tails is standing in his place, yet this Nine-Tails has slit blue eyes.

"~Yo bro, this is don't look good. They got Nine-Tails with 'em. Eight-Tails weaker than Nine-Tails. We should pull back fool, ya fool!~" said Eight-Tails to Ay.

"Forget it Bee! We destroy this village or die trying!" said Ay activating his Lightning Cloak.

"Overconfident fool." muttered Bee under his breath.

"CHARGE!" yelled Ay and the Kumo army charges.

"Hidden Mist Technique!" said Zabuza as heavy mist began settling in yet only those on his side could see through it.

A large group of Kumo ninja are separated from the main army and go back-to-back and look around when Naruto bursts from the mist and slams a huge claw right in the center of them sending them all flying.

'This is fun Kurama! But how do I change back?' asked Naruto to Kurama.

**'We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now concentrate on the enemy! Look out! Eight-Tails incoming!' **replied Kurama before Naruto is hit in the side by Killer Bee and sent flying a ways before he recovered and stared down Kumo's Tailed-Beast.

"~I don't like what my brother's doing, but I ain't got a choice. Get ready to feel some pain! Wheeeeeeeeeeee!~" said Killer Bee causing Naruto to sweat-drop before the two charged and threw punches at the same time which collided with the other's fist creating a massive shockwave.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) I just felt like doing this with Nagato and Naruto being uncle-nephew. Besides, its cooler and Pain is one of my favorite characters along with Killer Bee.

Naruto going full Nine-Tails I felt like doing for fun besides, I said this doesn't follow the Naruto series anymore in the last chapter.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	17. Kumo Attacks, Part 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Siren.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kumo Attacks, Part 2

"Lightning Blade: Double Lightning Quake!" yelled Kakashi as he attacked a Kumo ninja, striking the ninja in a zigzag pattern before he appeared above him and the brought down his second lightning blade on the man, killing him. He landed, panting heavily as fighting continued around him.

'This is getting out of hand! Kumo has more power than us yet we have Naruto as the Nine-Tails, me, Obito, Siren, and Minato. That's five powerhouses yet how is it that...' thought Kakashi before he ducked under a tanto and elbowed the man in the face before he grabbed the Cloud nin's own weapon and rammed it into his chest.

'Almost got myself killed. Stay focused on the battle Kakashi.'

"Dynamic Entry!" yelled Guy as he smashed a Kumo nin's face in with his foot.

"Eight Trigrams-Sixty Four Palms!" said Neji as he struck a Kumo nin at his chakra points in 63 different places at blinding speed before he knocked him away with one final hit.

A man was sliced in half by Zabuza with his giant sword before he blocked a strike from a smaller sword and ripped the man's throat out before he rammed another one through in the stomach with his sword.

'Where do they keep coming from?!' thought the former rouge ninja from Mist as he kept blocking, attacking, and killing.

"HUMAN BOULDER!" yelled Choji running over some Kumo ninja in a huge ball-like shape.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Obito exhaling a massive fireball that incinerated 20 Kumo ninja.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke also incinerating Cloud ninja.

"Almighty Push!" said Pain pushing back a large force of Cloud ninja.

"Sage Art: Boiling Oil Bath!" yelled Jiraya, Ma, and Pa in Sage Mode.

Paper kunai and Shuriken rained down on the enemy, impaling many and killing them, some getting injured yet also surviving but not for long.

"Hidden Jutsu: Frilled-neck Dragon!" yelled Siren as a frill erupted from around his neck and he spit acid into the faces of ten Kumo ninja.

Tobi and Siren: "Tag-team Ninja Art: Whac-A-Mole Jutsu!"

Both burrowed underground and popped up behind the blinded enemy-nin, both wielding iron maces.

Bee and Naruto were throwing punches and using their tails as melee weapons yet neither was gaining any advantage.

"Bee! Use your Trump Card!" yelled Ay as he decapitated a Whirlpool ninja with his Lariat and broke another's skull with his Iron Claw.

"~Don't wanna but I got no choice! Sorry fool, ya fool!~ Tailed Beast Bomb!" said Bee charging up the massive chakra orb.

'Kurama, can we do the same attack?' asked Naruto to his partner.

**"Yes, but the after effects could be severe chakra exhaustion." **was the Nine-Tails' response.

'Let's do it!'

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" yelled Naruto charging up his own.

Both launched their attacks at the same time and the two Beast Bombs collided and fought for dominance yet neither won and both flew up into the air and exploded creating a smokescreen for Naruto who drove his fist into Bee's face.

'~I lost, let my guard down. Bro's not gonna be happy with me.~" thought Bee before his head met the ground and an explosion rang throughout the area causing both sides to stop fighting and see who won.

When the smoke clears, both sides see Nine-Tailed Naruto still standing and Bee unconscious, back to normal.

"Grrrrrrh! Kumo, retreat!" yelled Ay pile-driving the Whirlpool ninja he had in his hands before he disappeared, reappeared next to Bee, picked him up and took off. Any surviving Cloud nin broke away from any fights they were in and took off after their Raikage. The Whirlpool defenders let out a resounding cheer as Naruto began swaying.

'My...my vision...getting blurry...what's happening...?' thought Naruto as his vision blurred and he kept swaying.

**"I told you kit. Using that Tailed Beast Bomb for the first time would lead to this. Now both our chakra reserves are near empty. We're going unconscious." **replied Kurama.

'Will...will...I change back...?'

**"Yes, after at least twenty weeks of hospital rest."**

'Ahhhh! But I hate hospitals!...'

*CRASH!*

Naruto collapsed to the ground, still in Nine-Tails form, and the sound of loud snoring reached the entire village's ears before everyone burst out laughing.

'SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!' yelled Naruto in his mind as he lay unconscious and Kurama chuckled, "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

**"MY SIDE KIT! And I'll laugh at whatever I please! You did well with using the my full form for the first time kit."**

"Can I use it whenever I want?!"

**"What?! Why?!"**

"Come on Kurama! It's so awesome to be a giant! Everything is so small, I like it!"

**"We'll see kit. We'll see. Now...*yawn*...go to sleep. We need to regain our chakra."**

"Fiiiine."

Naruto laid down next Kurama and pulled one of the fox's giant tails over him and curled up in it and fell asleep while Kurama rolled his eyes before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Five Days Later; Uzuikage (Whirlpool's Kage) Tower...

A medic nin entered and Minato nodded for her to speak.

"All tests show your son has just suffered mild chakra exhaustion, nothing serious." said the medic and then leaves once Minato nods again and he stands up and looks out the window.

'So from what Siren's told me, Kurama was being controlled twelve years ago...that would explain why he tried to run before I dropped Gamabunta on him. Well, at least things seem fine. I'll give the fox the benefit of the doubt at him being good.' thought Minato with a small smile before he frowned and went to talk to Kakuzu about his "No Returns Policy" within the Trading District. As he neared the door, he stopped in his tracks when the doors open and he was looking directly into the eyes of...Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Ooooooh, cliffhanger! I'm so naughty! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes Kurama will be more helpful than he is in the serious and I've said it twice, I'll say it thrice; THIS NO LONGER FOLLOWS THE SERIES.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Siren.

YAY! Over 1,600 views for this story!

* * *

Chapter 18

Twenty-two Weeks after Kumo's attack...

Naruto and Iruka are sitting in a teashop in Whirlpool, Naruto drinking water and Iruka having tea.

"So Naruto, what's it like being the Nine-Tails?" asked Iruka calmly.

"Why do you ask? I thought everybody hated the Nine-Tails?" said Naruto looking at his former Academy teacher warily.

"Well you did help protect the village AS the Nine-Tails. What? I can't ask my favorite trouble-making student a simple question?"

"You want to know what it felt like? Here! Tailed-Beast Transformation!"

"Naruto wait! Not in-!"

*POOF!*

A cute little chibi version of Nine-Tails was sitting in Naruto's place and Iruka does a spit-take as all the girls in the teashop run over and hug Naruto to death while Kurama, inside the seal, is both laughing his head off and crying his eyes out.

**"It's so funny! HAHAHAHA! But my image is ruined! *WAILS*"**

Obito is walking outside the teashop and then he sees Naruto as a chibi nine-tails.

"CUTE! TOBI WANT TO HUG YOU AND SQUEEZE YOU AND PET YOU AND HUG YOU AND LOVE YOU!" cried Tobi busting through the glass.

**"RUN NARUTO! HE'S CAUGHT THE 'ELMYRA SYNDROME'!"**

Chibi Nine-Tails Naruto bolted from his spot as Tobi chased after him and it wasn't until dusk that Naruto lost his masked Sensei and returned to normal.

'Maybe you should help me with the transformations.' thought Naruto gloomily.

**"FROM NOW ON I DO THE TRANSFORMATION BITS WHEN YOU WANT TO GO FULL NINE-TAILS, OKAY?!" **yelled Kurama and then Naruto paled.

'Jiraya must NEVER find out about this!'

**"Why?"**

'Imagine if every girl in the world saw a cute little nine-tailed fox with the world's super pervert...'

**"AAAAAHHHH! MY IMAGE WOULD BE SO RUINED I'D RATHER DIE!"**

'So we have a deal?'

**"Yes! Yes! That super pervert of a Toad Sage must never find out about your 'cute' Nine-Tails transformation!"**

* * *

1 Hour Later; Training Ground 1B...

Naruto and Sasuke were training, exchanging jutsus, kunai, shuriken and both were panting heavily as the two stopped for a bit when Minato appeared in a yellow flash.

"Hey dad." said Naruto catching his breath.

"Hey. Listen, I've got to talk to Sasuke about something...could you...leave a second...and don't try to eavesdrop Naruto."

"Right!" said Naruto before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright Sasuke listen. A few weeks ago I got a visitor and well..." began Minato before crows surrounded the two and Sasuke got into a defensive stance.

Suddenly a swarm of crows flew at the two and when the birds disappeared Itachi was standing there.

"Hello little brother." said Itachi a small almost nonexistent smile on his face.

"You!" growled Sasuke pulling out a kunai and charging his older brother.

In a flash Itachi knocks the kunai out of Sasuke's hand and flicks him on the forehead.

"Forgive me Sasuke. That won't be necessary any longer."

"What do you mean? You killed our clan, our family, make me watch our parents get killed over and over again and tell me to grow my hate to kill you yet now you say its no longer necessary! WHY SHOULD I F**ING LISTEN TO YOU?!"

"Because I'm no longer a ninja from Hidden Leaf, but now of Whirlpool and I think you deserve to know the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre." said Itachi, his eyes turning into the Mangekyou Sharingan and Sasuke found himself in an illusion.

"Not again! Not again!" said Sasuke pulling out a kunai to stab himself but is stopped by Itachi.

"Wait. Watch and listen Sasuke." said Itachi pointing towards Danzo and the Third Hokage who are talking to a younger Itachi...

* * *

Meanwhile with Nagato...

Nagato tested out his limbs as he looked at the cybernetic enhancements given to him by Siren. His chakra rods in his back were now shorter but he could now move freely and he smiled, a thin one but a smile none the less. Suddenly he is tackled by an orange blur.

"Hi Uncle Nagato!" yelled Naruto in his ear.

"Did you have to yell in my ear Naruto?" asked Nagato clutching his now ringing ear.

"Sorry. Hey, want to train? I still need to master Full Nine-Tails form." asked Naruto.

"Why not have Obito or Siren teach you? They are your sensei's after all." said Nagato getting up.

"Yeah, but you're cooler."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, but I guess I could use some practice. But how about we do it AWAY from the village, hmm? Both of our abilities are pretty destructive."

"Alright. Race ya!"

Naruto runs off leaving Nagato stunned before he takes off after his nephew and the two arrive at the training area at the same time, both out of breath.

"You sure you still want to do this?" asked Nagato to his nephew.

"Yeah! Just give me a second." said Naruto panting heavily.

"Very well. Allow me to change."

Suddenly Yahiko's body is standing by Nagato and he puts his hand on the human puppet's forehead.

"Mind to Body Transfer Jutsu!"

Nagato's body then falls limp but is caught by the three-faced body and moved to a different location.

"What'd you do?" asked Naruto confused.

"I transferred my mind into Yahiko's body. My body is in a coma now but if I were to be killed in Yahiko's, my mind will return to my original body, in perfect condition...with maybe a little nausea."

"So in other words, you just copied Ino's clan Jutsu?"

"Somewhat...in a way I guess. No need to hold back. After all, we won't."

The other five Pains then appeared on the scene and got into ready stances.

"Okay!" said Naruto getting into a stance too.

'Kurama, now!"

**"Tailed-Beast Transformation!"**

A red-black cloud then engulfed Naruto and when it cleared he was in Full Nine-Tails form.

"Alright! Let's do this!" said Nine-Tailed Naruto.

"Very well. Almighty Push!" yelled Yahiko/Nagato.

*EXPLOSION*

* * *

END CHAPTER

I hope those who like Itachi like him becoming a good guy in this, even though he was from the beginning in a way, but anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Don't ask about Nagato doing the mind-transfer thing, it confuses me just thinking about it. Please don't ask.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Next chapter: Nine-Tailed Naruto vs. Pain; Training Part 1


	19. Nine-Tails Naruto vs Pain Training 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Siren.

YAY! +2,000 views! I didn't think this would be that good when I started...

* * *

Chapter 19: Nine-Tails Naruto vs. Pain; Training Part 1

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

*EXPLOSION*

Obito sighed as he watched his student and said student's uncle duke it out.

"How come nobody wants to fight me?" said Obito hurt.

"Hey uncle!" came Sasuke's voice below him and the masked man looked down from the lamp post he was standing on.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Me and Itachi are leaving. We'll be back in a while." said Sasuke before a loud crash was heard.

"WHAT?! Sasuke, why are you leaving?!" yelled Nine-Tailed Naruto as he sent one of the Paths flying.

"Itachi said he'd help me get the Mangekyou, so we have to do it away from the village. See ya later dobe, try not to get left behind." said Sasuke giving Naruto a wave goodbye as he and his older brother left the village.

"I'M STRONGER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE TEME!"

*CRASH*

"Don't lose focus Naruto!" said Yahiko/Nagato as he sent Naruto's head to the ground.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME A MOST YOUTHFUL FIGHT WAS GOING ON?!" yelled Rock Lee charging at the two at speeds that caused Obito to get a whip-lash look with his hair.

"Great, now I look like Kakashi..." muttered Obito as he hung his head.

"Oh come now, its not that bad." said Kakashi behind Obito who jumped off the lamp-post and stood in the air a second before he looked down and plummeted to the ground.

Obito looked up and saw Naruto in a half-nelson being delivered by Lee and everybody present sweat-dropped.

'How is that possible?' thought Nagato, Obito, and Kakashi.

"What are you guys waiting for?! HELP!" yelled Naruto.

"You're the Nine-Tails, can't you do that yourself? What are the tails for then?" said Obito looking bored.

"SOME HELP YOU ARE SENSEI!"

"Well you did only agree to fight with your uncle..."

"FINE! ANYBODY WHO WANTS TO CAN JOIN IN!"

"YAY! MINEFIELD GREAT PLAIN JUTSU!" said Tobi pulling out paper bombs and placing them around Naruto and Lee and then popping up from the ground.

"It's all set!" said Tobi flashing a double thumbs-up.

"TRAITOR!"

*EXPLOSION!*

"YOSH! KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! LET US JOIN IN THIS YOUTHFUL BATTLE ALSO!" cried Guy as he grabbed Kakshi's hand and dragged the silver-haired ninja into the battle.

'Not what I was expecting...' thought Kakashi as he was dragged on the ground.

"Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation!" said Siren appearing from smoke and unleashing a torrent of green flames from his mouth.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Dynamic Entrance!"

"Almighty Push!"

"Leaf Hurricane!"

"Tailed-Beast Rasengan!"

"Wood and Fire Release: Flaming Wood Blade!"

*MASSIVE EXPLOSION!*

(Author's Note: A Tailed-Beast Rasengan is a like a regular Rasengan, except it is the size of a Giant Rasengan but is the color of a Tailed-Beast Bomb.)

Everyone was thrown in a random direction and Naruto crashed into a nearby mountain as everyone else landed in some way, Siren crashing face-first on the ground and Tobi landed on him.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Siren-sempai!" said Tobi getting up.

"No...problem..." wheezed Siren giving a thumbs-up.

* * *

Meanwhile; Trade District...

Kakuzu was counting the wad of cash he had in his hands when he heard a crash.

"You call that a f**king vase?! What kind of f**king trade district is this?! Who the f** is in charge?! I'm gonna give him a piece of my f**king mind!" came a familiar voice and Kakuzu pocketed the cash before he stormed out of his office, his black threads coming undone. When he looked outside he saw one of his workers cowering before a man with purple eyes, pale skin, and silver hair as he wielded a three-bladed scythe.

"Hey! Dipstick!" said Kakuzu as he aimed his arm at the man who turned to look at him.

*POW*

The man had a black eye now as Kakuzu reattached his hand.

"OW! WHAT THE F** KAKUZU?! WHAT THE F** WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled the man clutching his eye.

"One, for costing me a perfectly good and pricey vase and two, for threatening my worker who I can't afford compensation for, and three, since when are you allowed in Whirlpool Hidan?" said Kakuzu eyeing the Jashinist in front of him.

"Since whenever the f** I want!"

"Well get out."

"What? I'm a paying customer! You can't throw me out!"

"Oh no?" said Kakuzu pointing to a sign to his left with his thumb.

Sign reads as follows: _"No three-blade scythe wielding Jashinists allowed, or any Jashinist for that matter"_

"WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF F**KING RULE IS THAT?!" yelled Hidan.

"It's my rule when it's my trade district. Now leave before I get blood all over the floors and walls. Do you know how expensive the clean-up crew is?"

"So what?! Give me something good and I'll leave!"

"I don't serve Jashinist in my district. Last warning, leave."

"Not happening Kakuzu."

"Very well then. I'll make sure you pay...with your life."

"I'm immortal you dip-shi-!" said Hidan before a fist connected with his stomach causing him to lose his breath and cough up blood as he was launched into the side of building.

"Shut up Hidan."

"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" yelled Kakuzu as he inhaled and exhaled a massive stream of fire that incinerated Hidan who screamed in agony and thrashed wildly before he went limp and Kakuzu walked over, his left hand turning black.

"For extra measures." said Kakuzu before he took off Hidan's head and then the zombie man smiled.

"Looks like I get bounty for this guy." said Kakuzu before he sewed Hidan's mouth shut.

"Tell the Uzukage I'll be gone awhile. Going to cash in my bounty." said Kakuzu as he walked out of the gates and the worker saluted before he fainted from stress.

* * *

2 Hours Later...

All those that participated in the fight, except Nagato's real body, are bruised and covered in bandages and Minato rubs his temples as he lets out a sigh.

"Explain to me, why half of Whirlpool's forces are injured." said Minato sternly.

"Me and Uncle Nagato kind of let our fight get out of hand." said Naruto and Minato looked at Nagato who nodded.

" *sigh* You two are too troublesome..."

*Shikamaru sneezes*

"...Find somewhere else to train. Go on a trip like Itachi and Sasuke did, just get out of here until you completely master full Nine-Tails form."

"Yes dad. Come on Nagato, let's go find Pervy Sage."

"Oh joy." said Nagato sarcastically as he left with his nephew. Minato sighs again before he notices Obito and Siren snickering.

"What's up with you two?" said Minato glaring.

"We're the only ones who didn't get hurt." said Siren.

"Having the ability to make your body intangible helps." said Obito.

"Ok, since you two are in perfect condition, I have missions for you two." said Minato with a sinister smirk.

Both masked ninja gulp.

* * *

40 Minutes Later...

"What do you have to do again?" said Obito looking at Siren.

"Get Tsunade free of the genjutsu effecting her." said Siren, "You?"

"Hunt down some blonde bomber named 'Diedara'. He's a former member of Nagato's Akatsuki before he disbanded the group."

"We're not going to survive are we?"

"Probably not."

Both leave for their missions as Naruto, Jiraya and Nagato (with all six Paths) leave Whirlpool and for those three and Sasuke, they don't come back for three years.

* * *

END CHAPTER

For fans of the Zombie Duo, I am sorry I "killed" Hidan but don't worry, he might or might not come back. Next chapter is going to be Obito/Tobi's hunting down Diedara and maybe training with Naruto, Pervy Sage, and Nagato/Pain.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Siren.

* * *

Chapter 20: Tobi meets Diedara, Siren rescues Tsunade, and Naruto gets his Butt Kicked

With Obito/Tobi...

Obito was sitting on a bench in front of a dango store when a man with blonde hair and one blue eye visible, the other covered by his hair sat down on the other end of the bench.

"What are you looking at? un." said the man glaring at Obito.

"Nothing. You do look familiar though...nope must be the sun getting to me. Ha hah ha hah." said Tobi.

"Idiot." muttered the blonde.

"Excuse me sir, but your order is ready." said an old lady handing Tobi a plate with two dango sticks on it.

"Goody! Thank you!" said Tobi grabbing the plate (gently) and putting it in his lap before he picked up one of the sticks.

"Time to eat." said Tobi grabbing his mask and the blonde's eye unintentionally widened.

'What's underneath his mask?' thought the blonde as he waited to see the masked man's face.

Tobi then turned away and began eating the dango causing the blonde to sweat-drop. After finishing his meal, Tobi turned back around, his mask back in place.

"Oh! Now I recognize you! You're one of the former Akatsuki members." said Tobi and the blonde's eye widened.

'Sh**! Now what do I do?!' thought the blonde in panic.

"Hah ha hah ha. No need to worry, I'm not a hunter nin." said Tobi leaning back on the bench with his hands behind his head and the blonde relaxed a bit.

"I forget though. Which one are you?"

The blonde's eye twitches.

"My name is Deidara. un." said Deidara calmly.

"Deidara?! Pffft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That sounds like a girl's name! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tobi before he fell backwards off the bench and then he got up, "Sorry, Tobi couldn't help himself."

A tick mark appears on Deidara's head.

"So you're the mad bomber huh?"

"I'M AN ARTIST!" yelled Deidara.

"Okay then, show me your art."

A clay bird lands in Tobi's lap and the masked man picks it up and looks it over before it explodes in his face, covering his mask in soot and ash and he turns towards Deidara, glaring at him.

"You said 'show me your art'. My art is explosive."

"The clay bird was better. The explosion was just a nuisance."

Another tick mark.

"Tobi, insult the Buddha three times and even he will lose his patience."

"What are you gonna do? Bomb me to death with your pretty little fireworks?" said Tobi nonchalantly.

"That was the third time." said the old lady calmly as Deidara is visibly shaking.

"Tobi..." growled Deidara in anger.

"NGH!" said Tobi as he tensed up at the killing intent radiating from Deidara before he took off running, dust being thrown up behind him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! KATSU!" yelled Deidara as he threw clay bombs at Tobi.

*EXPLOSION!*

"WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO-HOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!" screamed Tobi as he disappeared over a mountain.

* * *

(Author's Notes: I couldn't help myself with the above scene)

With Siren...

Siren walks into the Hidden Leaf, nonchalantly and inhales deeply.

"THE FIFTH HOKAGE IS AN OLD HAG!" yelled Siren at the top of his lungs.

*Silence; Cricket chirps*

*EXPLOSION*

The Hokage Tower violently exploded as Tsunade punched the wall open, nearly leveling the building.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN 'OLD HAG'?!" yelled Tsunade as she landed in front of Siren, anger radiating from her.

"You are, old hag." said Siren before he took off running with an angry Tsunade behind him. Siren keeps running for dear life until he gets back to Whirlpool and leads her into a Chakra Suppressing Cage and locks her in it. His entire body faded of any color as he hyperventilates. Her yells of anger radiate from the Cage.

"Bad idea! Bad idea!" muttered Siren as he tried to calm himself.

* * *

With Naruto, Jiraya, and Nagato...

"ALMIGHT PUSH!" yelled Nagato as he sent Naruto flying.

"Sage Art: Raging Lion's Mane!" yelled Jiraya as his hair wrapped itself around Naruto before it dispersed revealing it to be a Shadow Clone.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto trying to ram his attack into Jiraya's back yet the perverted Toad Sage jumped out of the way causing Naruto to smash a tree down instead.

"No fair! Two against one!" yelled Naruto.

"Says the one who constantly uses Shadow Clones to his advantage." said Nagato bluntly.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ONE?!"

"My side. Planetary Devastation!"

"WHAAA!" screamed Naruto as he was pulled into the planetary mass forming above them, trapping him in rock.

"I think that was a little much Nagato." said Jiraya eyeing the floating rocky mass.

"Maybe."

*EXPLOSION*

Nine-Tails Naruto busted out of the planet and charged up a Tailed-Beast Bomb.

"Then again...maybe not." said Nagato as he moved out of the way of the chakra ball before it collided with Jiraya sending him into a rocky cliff.

"Sorry pervy sage! I was aiming for my uncle!" said Naruto as he tried to slam his claws on Nagato who dodged them easily.

Jiraya gave a faint thumbs up before he fell into a women's hot spring earning screams from the naked ladies inside who decided to take their fury out on the already injured Toad Sage.

Nagato suddenly jumped in front of Naruto's snout causing the transformed ninja to flinch back in shock.

"Almighty Push!" said Nagato blasting Naruto into the nearby lake, knocking him into unconsciousness as he sank to the bottom.

"Maybe I overdid it that time." muttered Nagato scratching his head nervously.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoyed these scenes, the first two are supposed to be funny while the third...I'm not sure. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Next Chapter: Three Years Later-Naruto's Return


	21. Three Years Later- Naruto's Return

Author's Notes: I own nothing but Siren (Klaxon).

Wow, over 3,000 views. I didn't know this story would be so popular. Sorry for the long wait, but I needed some inspiration and listening to different themes helped.

* * *

Chapter 21: Three Years Later-Naruto's Return

The Eternal Chunnins (I forget their names), who defected from Hidden Leaf, stood guard at the Whirlpool's gates, both reading books to pass the time when they notice three figures approaching the gates and they put their books away and draw their weapons but then relax when they see Jiraya among the three.

"Hello Jiraya-sama. Returning from your trip." said the Chunnin on the right.

"Yes. Please don't say 'sama', it makes me feel old." said Jiraya.

"Pervy Sage, you ARE old." said the sixteen-year-old blonde on his left. The blonde had sharp canines jutting out of his mouth, red fox ears and red fur covering his body, and nine red fox tails slowly flowing in the light breeze behind him. He wore a blue-orange t-shirt with black ninja pants and a kunai holster on his left leg. His blue eyes were slits.

"He's right Jiraya-sensei." said Nagato, who now looked healthier and his hair now has more red but with white streaks in it.

"Traitor..." muttered the Toad Sage under his breath before paper butterflies swarmed the area until they formed into Konan who smiled at the three.

"Welcome back Jiraya-sensei, Nagato, Naruto." said the paper user calmly.

"Wait. Naruto?!" said both Chunnins at the same time as they stared at Naruto who laughed at their surprise.

"Have I really changed that much?" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head and all present nod, "Can we enter? I have something I need to give to a friend."

"Yeah. Come right in." said both Chunnin moving aside and the three enter.

"See you at the Uzukage tower later Pervy Sage, Uncle Nagato." said Naruto before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Trade District...

A man with red-green eyes was reading an orange book in his office and let a perverted giggle escape his mouth as he read the book.

"I never knew you were a closet pervert Kakuzu." came a familiar voice and Kakuzu shot up, closing his book and hiding it behind his back as he turned around to see Naruto in the doorway.

"I'm not a pervert!" said Kakuzu hotly as his face turned a bright crimson and Naruto began laughing.

"Suuuuuure you aren't. Listen Scarecrow-" "SCARECROW?!" "-as I was saying; I got you something during my training trip."

Naruto reached into the small pack on his back and pulled out a slab of silver and Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?!"

"From a mine in the Land of Iron, I nearly lost my head due to the mine's booby traps."

"Can I have it?"

"Sure...once you admit you're a pervert."

"Why you little-! Fine! I'm a pervert! I became a pervert once you left, I missed your pranks even though they cost me money, I missed them!" said Kakuzu.

"Here." said Naruto tossing it to the stitched-up man who caught it easily.

"By the way, Jiraya wrote a new one. Might want to try to get the special editions before they're sold out." said Naruto leaving and upon hearing a clattering sound, he turned around to see the slab of silver on the floor and cookie-cutter outline in the wall and he shrugged.

* * *

Bookstore...

The store owner barricaded the door upon seeing two masked shinobi approaching and grew pale upon the two trying to bash the door in and then he spied the three Special Edition Icha Icha books.

"Curse you Jiraya of the Sannin..." muttered the store owner as he willed the books to burn to ashes yet nothing happened.

* * *

Hospital; 20 Minutes Later...

Obito had his right arm in a sling and his left foot was elevated in its cast and he sighed before the door opened and in stepped Naruto and the one-eyed Uchiha smiled at his blonde student.

"Naruto, glad to see you made it back." said Obito happily.

"Good to be back. Why are you in the hospital though Obito-sensei, I thought you could turn intangible?" said Naruto looking his sensei's injuries.

"I can, but it only lasts five minutes. I'd...rather not say how my mission went...*shudders*...too horrible."

"At least you're okay. By the way, has Sasuke returned yet?"

Obito's expression turns solemn at that.

"No, neither of my nephews have returned. I'm sure they're alright though. Sasuke has control over his Curse Mark and Itachi...well...you know how he is."

"Darn, was hoping to challenge the teme when I got back..."

"Oh by the way, Tsunade took over as Uzukage."

...

"WHAT?!"

"Naruto, calm down. She was under a genjutsu created by Danzo and is now freed. She's back to the way she was before that mission."

"Okay...I guess I should talk to her...hey! Where's Siren-Sensei?"

"You mean Klaxon?"

"What?"

"He changed his name back to 'Klaxon', something about his previous name being that of his alternate double...anyway, he's been waiting since this morning, 3 miles north of the village."

Obito notices the tick mark on Naruto's forehead.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Ah heh he heh he heh...I got lost on the path of the hospital..." said Obito scratching the back of his head with his good hand.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Yes..."

* * *

Five Hours Later...

Naruto walked into a massive clearing and saw his second sensei sitting on a massive totem head. His sensei still wear the black cloak but his blue-green mask was no longer a swirl pattern but was half blue, half green with some of the colors mixing but not completely.

"Naruto! You're back!" said Klaxon jumping off the totem and running up to Naruto and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Klaxon...can't breath...bones...breaking...!" gasped Naruto, his face turning blue.

"Oops! Sorry! I keep forgetting about my strength." said Klaxon letting Naruto go and rubbing the back of his head.

"So what are you doing way out here?"

"Tell me; what do you think of the totem head?"

"It's...uh...big?"

"Don't the intricate carvings, the colors, the expressions, make it seem as if it were alive?"

"Uh...I guess so..."

"Almost as if it were ACUTALLY alive?"

The totem head's eyes shoot open and glow blue and then it growls. A massive stone hand erupts from the ground, followed by another one and the totem pulls itself from the ground, revealing an upper body and an extra two arms and it glares down at Naruto.

"Oh crap..." muttered Naruto.

[Crash Twinsanity OST- Tikimon Theme]

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry if this chapter was lame but I couldn't really think of much and I didn't want to go with canon with the series so I hope this chapter is good. I used Tikimon because I like that boss from Twinsanity and I suggest for the next chapter you have that above theme playing for the fight.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Suggestions are welcome.

Next Chapter: Naruto vs. Tikimon


	22. Naruto Vs Tikimon

Author's Notes: Author's Notes: I own nothing but Klaxon.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Naruto vs. Tikimon and The Truth about the Uchiha Massacre**

[Crash Twinsanity- Tikimon Theme...needle scratches]

Suddenly blue-black Ice covers the living totem god, freezing it solid before a ninja in blue-black armor bursts from its chest, shattering the monster completely.

"I planned a whole day with that!" whined Klaxon as he saw his hard work shattered.

"What just happened?" said Naruto completely confused.

"I did!" said the blue-black clad figure as he got into a stance.

"Do I know you?"

The figure face-plants comically before he gets up, steam rising from his head.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET WHO I AM?! WE FOUGHT IN THE CHUNNIN EXAMS!"

"Wait...let me think...YOU'RE THAT GUY WHO WE FOUGHT IN THE FOREST OF DEATH!" said Naruto pointing at the figure as realization hit him.

"No duh! Now, I want a rematch because our match was interrupted that day. FIGHT!" said Nick Saibot as he used his Ice element to freeze the ground until it froze Naruto's feet in place.

"What the-?!" said Naruto caught off-guard at the sudden attack. Nick had an Ice Sword form in his hands and charged Naruto but was stopped as a pitch black figure stopped him and a lighter black figure walked in front of him.

"Nick, I told you, this is a diplomatic mission and you attacking the local jinchūriki doesn't help." said Noob Saibot as he held his son's Ice Sword in place.

"Fine." grumbled Nick as he made his weapon disperse along with Naruto's feet unfreezing.

"There. Now shake hands."

The two grudgingly shake-hands and then turn away from each other, but they glare at the other's back.

"*Sigh* Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice with marrying my wife..." muttered Noob as he massaged his forehead and began walking away, followed by Nick.

"Well...since Nick destroyed my totem god, I got nothing. Talk to Obito or even Kakashi because I got nothing...see ya later!" said Klaxon waving before he disappeared in black mist.

"Great. I came all this way for nothing." grumbled Naruto as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants.

* * *

Two Weeks Later; Whirlpool Academy Rooftop...

Naruto landed on the rooftop and saw Obito standing there, looking at the rising sun, his stance more rigid than usual.

"You called Obito-sensei?" said Naruto cheerfully.

"I don't deserve that title coming from you..." said Obito sadly.

"What? Of course you do! Why-" "I don't Naruto, not after everything I did."

"What did you do?"

"Look into my eye, don't worry, nothing bad will happen." said Obito as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and Naruto found himself and Obito in his mindscape which was a large open forest with a fairly large pond yet the Nine-Tails' cage was still there.

"Alright Obito-sensei, what the heck is going on?!" said Naruto in some annoyance mixed with fear.

"My Mangekyou can allow me to control the Kurama and...it's also the reason why you don't have a family and why me, Sasuke's, and Itachi's clan was destroyed..." said Obito sadly as he glanced at the Nine-Tails in next to him.

"What?! What are you talking-"

**"Naruto! Be quiet and let him speak. He's telling the truth." **aid Kurama from his cage and Naruto's eyes widen as he looks back at his sensei who is trembling heavily, not from fear but from what he is about to reveal.

"The night Kurama attacked, I was returning to the Compound, note that this is two weeks after I returned from my supposed death, and I was '_assigned_' by Fugaku to babysit Itachi and Sasuke and I was only five minutes late but when I got there...a man with a hood had a kunai to Itachi's throat who was holding his baby brother in his arms. Itachi was trembling heavily and tears were falling from his eyes...I couldn't attack the hooded man without endangering my nephews so...I asked what he wanted..." said Obito before he started to hyperventilate but calmed himself down and took a deep breath.

"He wanted the Nine-Tails and I told him good luck and he pressed the kunai harder against Itachi's throat and I asked him how he wanted to get it...he said...my Mangekyou could control the tailed-beast yet...I was hesitant to listen but with my nephews being endangered...I gave in to his demands. Putting on a different mask than my usual orange-spiral one, I went to where your parents were hidden, due to the seal weakening during childbirth, using their own trust against them and...I killed the guards quickly and took you in my arms and...and...and...I threatened to kill you with my own hands..."

Naruto stared at his sensei in shock upon that revelation and opened his mouth yet the one-eyed man stopped him from talking by raising a hand.

"Let me finish. I had no intention of harming you yet I had to make it look good so I threw you into the air and threatened to skewer you on a kunai, your father though...lived up to his reputation and saved you but...I had put explosive tags on the blankets bottom yet he somehow managed to save both himself and you from the explosion. I then took Kushina and tied her up someplace before I...ripped Kurama from her body..."

"I then had Kurama go on a rampage throughout Konoha while I went to deal with the hooded man but...Minato-sensei got in my way and we...fought...I lost an arm and my mask was severely chipped yet not enough to reveal my identity and before he could finish me...I warped out of there. When I got back, Itachi was on the floor unconscious and Sasuke was crying loudly. A few days later, I learned Minato and Kushina had died sealing Kurama into their newborn son, you Naruto. I was so racked by guilt I couldn't even attend their funeral or even look at you in the Third's arms. Only a few knew that Kushina and Minato had a son, none of the villagers did and I was depressed for what I did."

"I told Fugaku about what I did and in the first moment of kindness I saw from him, he understand and said I did the right thing with protecting my nephews...maybe he was worried for his sons or maybe my guilt was too much for me...but he promised not to tell the Hokage about the incident."

"Then what was the Uchiha Massacre for?"

"A simple act. Due to what he promised, he wanted to make it seem like the Uchiha planned a coup, all those years of 'planning' were nothing but lies. Itachi, who was somewhat of a internal spy for the Hokage, thought it was real and well...when the relation between the Village and the Uchiha was strained too far...Itachi had to kill off his entire family and clan minus me and Sasuke..."

"So..." said Naruto unsure about this.

"I took your family away from you! I destroyed Sasuke's childhood! I made Itachi an S-ranked missing ninja! I made you the center of the villager's hate back in Konoha! It's all my fault! Kakashi thinks he has it bad! Look at what I did! I destroyed thousands of lives in one night!" said Obito as he fell to his knees in the mindscape and tears fell from his single-eye.

"How long have you had this guilt?" said Naruto, still in shock.

"Sixteen! Sixteen f**king years! I don't deserve to be a Jonin, have students, or even my life!"

"Obito-sensei, calm down." said Naruto genuinely worried for his sensei.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! I RUINED YOUR LIFE, SASUKE'S LIFE, THE VILLAGERS' LIVES, EVEN MY LIFE, MISERABLE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM YOU LITTLE BRAT!?" yelled Obito before Naruto slapped the masked man.

"I said 'calm down'! I'm disappointed in you..." said Naruto slowly and Obito looked down in shame, "...that you would get upset this badly for something in the past and none of it was really your fault."

"What?" said Obito looking up at Naruto, his eye-wide.

"Think about it. Who made you do all those things?"

"The hooded man..."

"Its his fault, you were just a pawn in his game, like Kurama was."

**"We were both used Obito. He used you and you used me, but that night...I felt that person's chakra...it felt...familiar..." **said the Nine-Tails before he let out a soft growl, **"Something big is coming...Obito..."**

Obito looks at Kurama unsure.

**"Can you teach me and Naruto how to fight the Sharingan?"**

"Yeah. I'm glad I got that night off my chest but...the deaths I did cause...I...I'll help. Time I quit being a crybaby and grow up already." said Obito clenching his fists.

"Alright! I can use this against Sasuke when he gets back!" said Naruto with a fox-like grin before it faltered under the glares from the two in his mindscape.

"Heh he heh he...and whoever it was that forced Obito to ruin so many lives that night..." added Naruto with a nervous smile and Kurama face-palms.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed the this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Next Chapter: Sasuke Returns!


End file.
